Rockstar
by cutee2054
Summary: Kagome's the top publicist in the entertainment business. There was nothing that she couldn't handle...until InuYasha,the tempermental singer,came along. What troubles will this stubborn celebrity bring to her usually effortless job? More than she'd like.
1. Four Souls Agency

Unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha but I can dream (Mwhaaa…and boy do I!)!! I was listening to Rockstar by Nickelback for three hours straight while reading Inuyasha fanfics so….here you go! Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome poked her head into one of the lounges in the many-floored studio, "Hey, has anyone seen Miroku?"

"Nope" the guitarist of the band replied, "Haven't seen him"

"Oh, well thanks anyway" Kagome pulled out and started walking down the hallway with clenched fists. When she found that perverted monk, his ass was grass. He was up to his old antics, groping and being lecherous, causing big headlines, and just creating trouble for the agency. Kagome was one of the best publicists in the agency: Four Souls. It was one of the top agencies in the country so Kagome was much sought after. One of Kagome's best friends, Sango, also worked at Four Souls Agency, and was another of the best they had. Sango was currently away dealing with some other problematic clients. If Sango didn't have so much to deal with already, Kagome would've begged her to take the troublesome Miroku off her hands. Miroku was one of her best guyfriends, but as a client he was a pain in the butt.

Kagome continued down the hallway, stopping in various lounges to inquire if they had seen her client Miroku. After receiving negative results, it was around lunchtime so Kagome decided to take a break.

When she stepped out of the elevator, she saw her biggest pain in the ass flirting with the receptionist.

"Is this where you've been the whole time?!" Kagome grabbed her client by the ear, interrupting him in mid-complement, and dragged him outside the building.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Jeez woman! What was that for?!" Miroku complained rubbing a sore ear.

"I spend all morning looking for you and what? I find you flirting with the new girl at the front desk! I can't believe I was worried about you!"

"Awww, you were worried about me?" Miroku said grinning with the same grin which stole the hearts of many. "How bout I take you to lunch to make up for it?"

Kagome glared at him, he knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse. "Fine. But it better be an expensive place"

"I know just the place" Miroku said with a wink.

"Hey Miroku!" a regular at the sports bar said waving at him.

"Yo Kags! Miroku!" another familiar face said, waving.

"Hey guys" Miroku waved back grinning. Most of the people here knew him, he was a regular, and he frequently came here with Kagome. This was where he always took her when he offered to treat her and she demanded to go somewhere expensive.

"You're hopeless, I don't know why I still agree to be your publicist" Kagome rolled her eyes as she and her friend chinked their glasses together.

"Because work's so much more fun with me around" he said with a playful twinkle in his eye. "Besides, who else takes you to such classy places?" Kagome glanced around at the raggedy stools with stuffing coming out, tables whose scratches and dents shone underneath their polish, and crude and meager menus whose special was always something deep fried with a side of cole slaw. And she loved it.

"It's because…" she thought, trying to come up with something witty, "You drive me crazy!" she concluded, when she couldn't think up anything clever to say.

"You know you love me" Miroku said trying to be seductive.

"Whatever" and Kagome laughed at him. They both knew it wasn't like that, they've been friends for what seemed like whatever, and were happy keeping it like that.

Then her cellphone went off.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"_Hey Kagome, listen, there's an issue with one of the clients and we need you here" _

"What? Now?"

"_Why? Are you busy?" _Kagome glanced at Miroku making bubbles in his drink with his straw.

"Um…well not really…"

"_Great, we really need you here A.S.A.P., the boss is having a fit" _Kagome's eyebrows shot up. The boss and head of Four Souls Agency rarely ever showed any emotion, it must be pretty bad if he's having a fit!

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Kagome said, ending the conversation and closing her phone with a snap (Yes it's a flip).

"Who was that?" Miroku asked, noticing that Kagome was done with her conversation.

"They said they need me back at the agency" she stood up and began tidying up her area.

"What? And you have to go now?" Miroku whined to Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but they said that the boss was having a fit" Kagome pleaded. Miroku's eyebrows shot up.

"The boss?" Miroku said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's why I have to go. See you later Miroku!" she gave him a one armed hug and ran out the door. She flagged a down a taxi and arrived at the Four Souls Agency 15 minutes later. Running through the glass doors, she ran and caught an elevator about to go up. She heard an annoyed grunt from the guy already in the elevator. Kagome ignored him and pulled out her cellphone.

"Okay, I'm in the elevator, so what's up?" Kagome glanced at the digital screen in the elevator with the floor numbers slowly increasing.

"_Okay. There's this big hotshot singer that was supposed to be coming here next week. But you know how celebs are, so he just decided to show up today and we're majorly unprepared. Boss wants to get him for our agency. This guy was named second richest guy after Bill Gates, number ONE for 'sexiest', 'most talented', 'best voice', has countless Grammy awards…the guy's amazing! But I heard he's a total jerk, too bad…"_

"Okay, well who _is_ he?!"

"That's it. I can't take it anymore! You and your nonstop yapping are getting' on my nerves!" the man sharing the elevator with Kagome said. He reached for the button for the next floor they were to arrive at.

"Oh no you don't! I have to get to the top floor and don't have time to wait for you to stop this! So just shut it and sit tight! This elevator is NOT stopping until we get to the top!" Kagome yelled, irritated by the guy's rudeness. Who did he think he was? He was speaking to _the_ Kagome Higurashi, the most wanted publicist in the country!

"No! I'm getting off now. You and your big mouth are annoyin' me!" the man said with a sneer.

"Too freaking bad! You're just going to wait and _sit tight_!" Kagome yelled, not caring if her yells could be heard across the phone.

"Hello? Hello?!...Great…" and she closed her phone after getting no response. She then turned to looked at the man sharing the elevator with her to burn holes of disdain in his miserable being.

"What's _your _problem?" she asked after seeing him in a crumpled heap on the floor of the elevator.

"Shut up! Whatever it is, it's _your_ fault!" the man on the floor said scornfully.

"My fault?! Why? All I said was that you'll have to '_sit tight'_"

_THUD_

"Whaddya do that for wench?!" the man demanded.

"_I_ didn't do anything! You deserved it for being so rude anyway. And did you just call me a wench?!" Kagome huffed in indignation and strode out of the elevator with her nose in the air, as she stepped over the insolent man in the elevator.

"Come back here!" the man yelled.

Kagome ignored him, barely sparing him a glance.

"Okay! I'm here!" Kagome called out, hoping that someone would hurry up and show her where she was supposed to be.

"Kagome!" a pair of fast-clicking heels came to a skidding stop. "Hurry up! We heard that the guy's already in the building!"

"Alright, alright! Slow down!" Where's the boss?"

"He's waiting for you in the executive room!"

_Whoa_, Kagome thought. The executive room was reserved for meetings with the _elite_ elite. _And he wants **me** there? Oh boy…_

"Kagome" a cold emotionless voice called.

Kagome quickly walked into the executive room before her. "What's up Sess?" Her boss was Sesshomaru. _THE_ Sesshomaru, he was a god among other publicists and a powerful influence on the media, he even single handedly dealt with Tokijin, the most temperamental musician ever to walk his arrogant ass on the earth.

"There's a problem" his steely features almost giving in to the frustration and irritation he was going through.

"Yeah, I heard. So who's this big hotshot causing all this trouble?" Kagome asked, ready to take on a challenge.

"He's--" Sesshomaru was interrupted by the sound of an ambulance wailing nearby the building and getting louder.

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" _a voice called from over the intercom in the executive room.

"Yes?" he replied coolly.

"_The, er, gentleman who was in the building is apparently being taken to the hospital, someone found him in one of the elevators—_beep" Sesshomaru cut her off. The usually aloof and calm man was actually rushing to get somewhere.

Already halfway out the door, "Come Kagome" he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Yes sir" and Kagome diligently followed him.

When they arrived downstairs, the saw a crowd gathered outside the front of the building where the injured man was being carried to the ambulance. Sesshomaru paid no heed to the large crowd and walked straight through. Observers, seeing the powerful man, parted to make way for him. Kagome clung close to him and proceeded through the thick crowd with him. When Sesshomaru went beyond the front of the crowd, Kagome felt that it wasn't her business since Sesshomaru didn't tell her to come; she tried to stand her ground in the front of the surging crowd.

After a few minutes of talking, Sesshomaru came back from the ambulance and motioned for Kagome to follow him again. They went back into the building and went up to his office. During the walk and elevator ride, Sesshomaru had said nothing about the situation. Kagome knew him for one who didn't think explanations were necessary, and didn't pry for details.

Once they arrived at the office, Sesshomaru sat down behind his desk and Kagome took a seat in one of the seats in front of it.

"Kagome"

"Yes sir?" she replied.

"It seems that our trouble making celebrity got himself injured on his way up here and had to be taken to the hospital" Sesshomaru then swiveled his black leather chair to face the window of his 26th floor office. "I want you to go see him" Sesshomaru said, still not facing Kagome.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but still said nothing.

"He's a trouble maker. His recent publicist Myoga quit in a fit of rage. He's the sixth publicist he's had in two months and his agency is desperate." Kagome could hear the wheels clicking in his finely tuned brain.

"We're lending you out" he said, getting straight to the point. He didn't beat around the bush, and that was one of the reasons why Kagome respected him so much.

"Lending me out where?" Kagome asked, her voice starting to get shrill.

"He's currently staying in Florida and they need someone to take control of him. He's a fool who blindly charges into anything" although his back was turned to her, she could still hear the disdain in his voice.

"So why can't Sango take him? I still have my hands full with Miroku and you know how high-maintenance _he_ is" Kagome asked.

"Because" Sesshomaru swiveled back around in his chair and was facing Kagome again, "He's a temperamental simpleton with no regard for what's best for him or others. He thinks he can do anything, and thinking like that is suicidal to celebrities"

"Oh he can't be_ that_ bad" Kagome reasoned, knowing that her boss thought little of anyone with imperfections and showed them.

"He is" Sesshomaru confirmed in a serious voice, "That little fool is my brother"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola! It's me again! So now the pieces have been placed and I'm going to have to let them fall where they may (well I can manipulate a little, and I'm pretty good at Tetris!). So what'd you think? I'm guessing my story isn't so original, is it? I couldn't help it! As much as I hate conformity, I was listening to Rockstar by Nickelback for three hours straight and was reading Inuyasha fanfics. This was really fun and strangely, it was pretty easy to write (8 pages!). I'm just wondering if I put the characters in good roles. And I'm still wondering how to bring in some other ones. But Kouga's coming, and I'm trying to get Shippo in. Naraku's coming…and maybe his reincarnations…I'm making no promises though. As I've learned in writing stories, even if you plan it out (a lot), one wrong phrase, paragraph, or wrong detail can send a story spinning off course (that's sort of what happened in my first story Scary Movies). But you can expect those peoples and if you want someone else to be in it then just review and tell me. Toodles and looking forward to writing more!


	2. Five Months Ago

_Five Months Ago_

"Hey Kagome! Having fun?" a voice yelled to Kagome over the pulsating music.

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" Kagome replied, her voice slurring slightly. She raised the martini glass in her hand in cheers and knocked it back quickly enjoying the bubbly feeling it gave her. When she walked outside, she saw a bunch of scantily clad people chatting near the pool.

"Yo! Kaggy!" one of them called out to her.

"Hey guys" Kagome replied waving. She then grabbed a drink from a nearby waiter and tipped it back quickly. "Whoa…" she said to herself as the room started to spin. _Crap. I'm drunk aren't I?_ She then clutched her stomach—it certainly did not agree with what she just drank, mixed with all the other alcoholic beverages she's been having. She began walking with unsteady steps towards the bathroom. She wobbled, but steadied herself by catching the doorknob, _Oh God…_ she thought with her eyes shut tight. Slowly closing the door, she waited until the sound of the door lock was heard. _Damn celebrities and their huge bathrooms…_ she thought as she began her trek across the oversized bathroom. With shaky legs, she finally reached the toilet and sat down on it, relieving her unreliable legs from further walking. Kagome rested her head on her hands, hoping to shield her eyes from the extremely bright lights illuminating the gorgeous bathroom. _Ahhh…_she thought, _Finally some quiet_

"Hey!" there was an ungodly loud rapping on the door. "Hurry up in there! _Hey_!" Kagome walked across the room, her legs steadied by anger and pissed off-ness. She opened the door ready to tell the jerk off.

"Hey, listen buddy--" Kagome stopped when she was blinded by a mass of silvery white hair that seemed to absorb all the brightness in the world and shine it in her eyes.

The white haired man looked down at Kagome with a sneer, "I should've known it was a woman in there, taking so long"

"Now listen here _bub_" Kagome pointed an angry finger on the man's bare chest. (WHOOT he's shirtless!!!) "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean…" Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid woman" he muttered.

"Hey! Don't go calling my Kags stupid!" a woman looking inhumanly prettily scolded. "She's the toughest chickie you'll ever meet in the business. And the best" she added.

"At what" the white-haired man asked—rolling his eyes, he expected something like a fashion designer or a make-up artist.

"She was a sports publicist before" the woman said, "She dealt with all the greats of our time—and you know how high maintenance _they_ are" she said knowingly.

The man's black eyebrows shot up. A sports publicist was a tough job. He could respect a woman who could make her way in a man's industry.

"But now she's in the entertainment industry and still at the top. That's my Kagome!"

"So what made her decide to switch?" the man asked, but then found that the woman had flagged down another person and was talking to them. He then looked towards the door of the bathroom he was waiting for, when he heard the turning of the diamond studded handle.

"Ugh" Kagome said in disgust of herself, "That was gross" she wiped her mouth again for safety and then looked up at the person who had so ungraciously disturbed her in the bathroom. "What do you want? The bathroom's free now" she gave a sneer and walked off with her nose in the air.

"Wait" he called after her. He walked towards her with long strides and reached her quickly. Grabbing her arm, she stopped walking.

"Hey look" he started, "I'm sorry, alright?" he looked at her with sincere eyes.

Kagome looked at him warily, "…Fine. Apology accepted"

"Can I get you anything? To drink" he asked trying to make up for his rude ways earlier.

"Yeah, I need like a Sprite or something" the white-haired man walked with Kagome to a table where there were drinks. When they didn't find Sprite at the table, they asked a nearby waiter to bring one.

"Thanks" Kagome said to the man whose hair was still blindingly white. She smiled to herself; _I guess he's not such a jerk after all_.

"Feh, what are _you_ smiling about?" the man asked. He stood by her uncomfortably, feeling awkward and his question came out sharper than he meant it to. He saw her features go from peaceful bliss to major irritation.

"I just thanked you for helping me out is all! You're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Well you don't gotta bite my head off for it!" he yelled back.

"I don't know why I ever thought you were an okay guy!"

"Yasha honey?" a woman with long straight black hair, cooed to the white haired man Kagome was arguing with. "Who's this?" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Kagome.

"I'm just a person who was in the bathroom and then this jerk comes along and--"

"It's not my fault you took so long, stupid woman…" this "Yasha' interrupted her.

"Excuse me?! Did you just call me _stupid_?!" Kagome asked shrilly.

"Now, now, now, Kagome" said a new voice, "Let's not fight at a party, we're supposed to just all get along and have a good time"

"…Fine. You're so full of crap Miroku" Kagome said giving in and allowing Miroku to lead her away from the bare-chested white-haired man called 'Yasha'.

"That's why you're so attracted to me" he said with a wink.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks Miroku. What I really need now is another drink, that jerk over there just made me so angry!"

"Uh…are you sure that's the best idea Kagome?" Miroku said hesitantly, he'd seen her when she drank out of rage. But immediately grabbed the nearest alcoholic beverage when she leveled him with a glare that only a woman could do (All my girls know what I'm talking about. Girl Power!!!).

"Ahhh" she sighed in relief, it made her feel good as only alcohol could. She then leaned her head back and licked her lips, making Miroku admire her in more than a friendly way. "That feels great! Hey waiter!" she flagged down a nearby waiter and relieved him of his alcoholic burdens.

"Uh…Kagome?" Miroku stepped back as he watched her quickly emptied all the glasses, "Don't you think that's a bit much…?" he recoiled, expecting her to berate him.

"Aw, you worry to much Miroku" she said, suddenly in a playful mood, she grabbed Miroku's hand, and led him to where bunches of people were dancing. "Come on Miroku! Let's dance!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes followed the path of the two—Kagome and the man who apparently knew her. He began to start after her when a manicured hand cupped his face.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, her voice as smooth as silk, and just as seductive.

"Huh? Uh…nothing" he absently replied, and then shook himself out of his reverie.

"Good" she said, smiling knowingly. "I'd hate for you to be in a bad mood at a party" she purred, and began stroking his shoulder.

He was finally brought to reality and his eyes took in the beautiful woman beside him. "How could I be when you're here…Kikyo"

She smiled, knowing the full extent of her power and the effect she had on men. That 'Kagome' woman was no competition for her.

"Come on" she said tugging on his hand, "There's someone I want you to meet" Kikyo's sweet face was turning into irritation and jealousy when his eyes went back towards the dance floor.

"I know" her eyes gleamed with malice, "Why don't we go dancing instead?" She gave a seductive smile and went to the dance floor, knowing he would follow.

He walked after Kikyo diligently, but his eyes weren't on Kikyo, they were on Kagome who was dipping and grinding with that 'Miroku' person.

"Come on honey", Kikyo said swaying her flawless body to the rhythm of the music—knowing that he would be helpless to resist. The song changed from a pounding bass to a slow and seductive cha-cha. "InuYasha" she called to him, mouthing every syllable slowly. His eyes went wide as he went towards her, pressing her close and dancing to the sensual Latin music. Kikyo smiled triumphantly as she glanced over to where the now drunk (again) Kagome was dancing with Miroku. _I can't believe I was ever worried _she thought.

The music changed yet again, and InuYasha and Kikyo stopped dancing. She glanced up at him coyly, "That was fun wasn't it?"

"Kikyo…" he glanced back at her, helpless against her spell.

Kikyo then glanced over and saw another well-to-do star. "Hey, InuYasha? I'll be right back 'kay?" without waiting for a reply, she walked off, leaving InuYasha alone on the dance floor.

His eyes roamed over the floor of dancers, when he noticed a familiar body moving seductively to the now upbeat techno music. He enjoyed the view for a while, but then growled when he noticed Miroku holding her close while dancing. Before he knew what he was doing, InuYasha found himself walking towards the dancing figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome raised her arms above her head, and moved them with her body. She then felt Miroku's body press against hers and began to twist and turn with him. She knew she was drunk, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

"Hey Kagome" Miroku called while dancing with her.

"Yeah? What's up?" she popped her body with the pounding music.

"There's someone I gotta talk to, I'll be right back" he waited to get her approval.

"Yeah, sure! No problem" she waved him off while still dancing with the beat, "I'll be fine"

Miroku let go of her hesitantly, not sure if it was her or the alcohol consenting to his departure.

"Really!" she insisted, and then continued to dance to the music by herself.

Miroku gave one last worried glance at Kagome and then walked off the dance floor.

Kagome was so enthralled and filled with the music, that she didn't notice when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry" she said automatically, and then she noticed who it was. "Hey! It's you! You're that rude, white-haired, dog-eared guy!"

"What'd you call me?!" InuYasha said with a slight growl rising in his voice. He then smelled the alcohol on her breath and just rolled his eyes, "Jeez, watch where you're going will ya?"

"Hey!" Kagome stopped dancing and put her hand on her hips, "_You_ bumped into _me_!"

"No I didn't!" InuYasha protested.

"Yes you did!" Kagome insisted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!" (I could do this all day)

Kagome didn't reply. The music had changed and she was preoccupied with bumping and grinding her body in time with the music. She then noticed that the rude 'Yasha' guy was still there (oh yeah, she's definitely drunk).

"Do you dance?" she asked.

"What?" he asked surprised, expecting her to renew the argument.

"Do. You. Dance?" she asked, annoyed by his slowness, and _she_ was the drunk one!

"I heard what you said stupid!" annoyed at her treating him like he was slow.

"Well?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess…"

She then began swaying her body, getting ever closer to the stiff 'Yasha'. She rolled her body against his slightly, but just enough to make him even tenser. She then turned around to face him. Looking into his eyes, she grinded in time with the music, keeping eye contact. Eventually, InuYasha calmed down enough to make an attempt to move with the rhythm. Kagome could sense him relaxing and she gave a smile (Remember that she's drunk now).

InuYasha smirked, "Is that all you got?" (apparently he was at ease enough to talk trash again)

Kagome dipped it low and shook it like a Polaroid pictya, "Can you do better?" she challenged.

InuYasha met her eyes, he pulled a move—part Justin Timberlake, part Michael Jackson.

"Hmm…" Kagome smiled seeing as how he accepted her challenge. The two danced, getting closer and closer to each other. Kagome had her arms raised again, dancing to the vibrating beat, and she lowered them over InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha's eyes got wide with surprise. He looked down at Kagome and noticed that her eyes were glazed over. He then also realized just how close the two were to each other. InuYasha began to slowly remove Kagome's arms from around his neck and distancing himself from her.

"What?" Kagome asked when she realized what he was doing.

"Uh…" InuYasha started to get red.

"You know your doggie ears are really cute?" she began to rub them playfully.

InuYasha tried to capture her hands and stop them, "Hey! Will you cut that out?!—" he was suddenly cut off when her lips were mashed against his.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha blushed bright red, a victim in the unfortunate circumstance.

"Kagome!" Miroku had just finished with his conversation, and was coming back to fetch Kagome when he noticed her lips on his. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at InuYasha when he go closer to the two.

"It wasn't me!" InuYasha snapped defensively, "It was all _her_ doing! Stupid woman…" They both turned to look at Kagome, expecting her to lash out at InuYasha.

"Uh…Kagome?" Miroku asked, but got no reply, Kagome was passed out and was snoring away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo. That chapter was sort of…weird to write. I kept running out of adjectives to use (as you probably noticed) for all the dancing and when she was drunk the first time (well…in the beginning). And I had written most of this chappie already, but it was on my old computer and now it's unretrievable. I hope to keep updating regularly for all my stories, but I doubt that will happen with all the preparing I have to do for highschool auditions. It's gonna be one crazy semester! But before I go, I just gotta say that it was pretty fun making Kagome drunk. There were a lot of things I wanted—and could've done—with her, but I couldn't (Damn you plot! Aaarg!) or it would've interrupted the story flow. Well, that's all for now folks! Toodles!


	3. Hospital Visit

"To St. Marcus Hospital please" Kagome slammed the taxi door shut after settling herself in the backseat. The driver began driving and started no conversation. Kagome sighed to herself as she stared blankly out the window.

"_I want you to go see him" _her boss—Sesshomaru—had said. Kagome gave another sigh, another problem added to her already hectic life. She thought that if she had gone to the entertainment industry that life would be much more glamorous then in the sweaty athletic world. Bitchy singers, drugged up bands…a person could only take so much.

"That'll be $13.15" the taxi driver said, bringing Kagome into reality and out of her thoughts.

After fumbling around in her purse, she got out the money and stepped out of the taxi. As the taxi roared off, Kagome was alone with nowhere else to go but the large building in front of her. The gold letters that read 'St. Marcus Hospital' danced in the sunlight. _Well,_ she thought_, Might as well get it over with._ And she squared her shoulders, put her nose in the air, and strut through the hospital doors.

As she walked through the push glass doors, the cold air greeted her along with the distinct hospital smell. _Okay…now where do I go?..._She then noticed a large crowd of people with bright lights flashing rapidly, _Oh, there he is. _

"Alright people! Nothing to see here! No questions please!" Kagome said as she made her way through the crowd or photographers, reporters, and fans. "No comments today! Thank you" Kagome quickly shut the door in their faces before turning to see the rooms' occupant.

"Hey…" she said, "Don't I know you?" What could she say? Being one of the top publicists in the country had a person knowing a lot of people, she couldn't help if she forgot a few faces. But she couldn't help but find the white—almost slivery— hair familiar.

"Shut up and go away. I'm tryna' sleep here" the supposedly injured man's face was buried in his pillow, and he made no effort to see his savior from the press.

"Hey! I just saved you a bunch of headaches and _this_ is how you thank me?!" _Ungrateful brat…damn celebrities…_

"What do you want? A cookie? Your job is done now go away" the man still lying facedown insisted.

"Listen! I'm not going anywhere!" Kagome snapped back "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Urgh!" he shot up irritably and faced Kagome, "Alright jeez! Stupid woman…" he muttered.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked irritably.

"Hmph" Kagome looked aside with her nose in the air, _The nerve of that guy _she thought with injured pride. Actually it was because she didn't know _what _she was supposed to be doing. Sesshomaru had told her to come and so she came without a second thought.

"You have no idea do you?" he said with a smirk.

"I do…I just don't feel like telling you is all" Kagome blushed while fuming to herself.

"Feh" he leaned on his side, with his elbow buried in the pillow. He rested his head against his fist and closed his eyes. (It might be confusing, but in the anime he's always in that resting pose when they go to Kaede's house…yeah…) "Whatever, it's not like I care"

Kagome gave a snort and stood up. "I'll be back" she said, as she was about to walk out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" he asked.

"I'm going to make a phone call, not that it's any of your business" she added before she left. She managed to get through the crowd without getting too beat up. Going to a near deserted waiting area, Kagome took out her phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _an emotionless voice answered.

"Hi Sess" Kagome said in an overly cheerful voice. "How are you? I'm fine, I'm just here at the hospital like you told me too—WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE DOING HERE?!" she yelled, her voice echoing down the vacant area.

"_Are you upset that I didn't you're just sitting there with nothing to do?"_ Kagome could feel her boss smiling after his unusual sarcastic remark.

"Yes! I hate looking stupid!" Kagome yelled.

"_It's that little idiot, InuYasha isn't it? Don't worry, I'm coming to take care of him, you just stay there and make sure he doesn't kill anyone" _

"What?! I'm not a babysitter!—"

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes" _the click told Kagome that he had hung up.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled to no one. She looked at a nearby clock and saw that it was around 1:30pm. _Whatever, this day's already shot, so why bother arguing?_ Kagome trudged back to the room and made her way through the heavy crowd in front of the door.

Kagome walked in without a word to the man. He appeared to be counting cracks in the ceiling and took no notice of Kagome's entrance, though actually he was acutely aware of her presence when she neared his door.

Kagome sat in a hard plastic chair away from him, looking thoughtful. _InuYasha…why does that name sound so familiar?...InuYasha…InuYasha…_

"Hey! You were the jerk in the elevator!" Kagome jumped up pointing an accusing finger towards him.

"'_Jerk_'?! You're the nonstop yakker who wouldn't _shut up_ the whole elevator ride!"

"And_ you're_ InuYasha?!"

The man on the hospital bed nearly fell off, "_What?!_ You don't know who I am?!" he asked insulted, "Of _course_ I'm _InuYasha_! The one and only!"

"Jeez, brag much?" she muttered, "Well exc_use_ _me_ for not knowing who you are!" Kagome yelled back. "See,_ this_ is why I couldn't tell, because all you celebrities are such jerks! That's it!" she yelled throwing her hands up, "I'm leaving! You can just sit there until your brother comes!" Kagome said before slamming the door shut.

"W-wait! Kagome!" InuYasha yelled after her, "Sesshomaru's coming here?! Kagome? Kagome!!!"

_Why do I do this for a living? I should've become a lawyer like my mom said. _Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she bumped into somebody.

"Going somewhere Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at the person she bumped into. "Oh! Hey Sesshomaru…I was just…"

"You girl! How dare you keep the master waiting?! He did not give you permission to leave! Insolent girl!"

"What?—Oh great" Kagome rolled her eyes, it was the most annoying creature on the planet: Jaken, Sesshomaru's first assistant who followed him everywhere.

"Come Kagome. Jaken, stay in the lobby" Kagome smirked at the sullen looking Jaken, then diligently followed her boss towards the still large crowd, to InuYasha's room.

"Excuse me" there was a deathly hush as Sesshomaru stepped up. The crowd immediately parted to allow the well known idol through.

"Hey, you've gotta teach me how to do that—" Kagome stopped talking when she felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Sesshomaru was staring at InuYasha with a cold stare, and an evident trace of a sneer on his lips.

"_InuYasha_" Sesshomaru spat out, "You more than exceeded common belief that you're an idiot"

"Hey! I don't need to hear this from _you_!" InuYasha retorted.

"Which is why I'm here. You've been acting like such of the immature pig-headed fool you are, that now thanks to you your agency is in shambles"

"Isn't _my_ fault that they can't handle my business" he said defensively while crossing his arms.

"It is. And because of your irresponsible acts, _I_ have to try and cover it up. So starting today" he glanced at Kagome, "You two better learn to deal with each other, cause you're going to Florida together"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! I haven't been updating my Fruba story recently…bad me! And even though I've only gotten four reviews on this story, I still want to continue it anyway. I know that this story's kinda short, but I was sort of pressed for time (when aren't I?). So I hope you like this chappie and review! Toodles!


	4. Get Packing

"What?! There is no way in _hell_ that I am going with that woman to Florida!" InuYasha yelled, pointing an angry finger at Kagome.

"No _way_ am I going to be around that jerk in Florida!" Kagome said protested. They both glared at each other, with disdain for the other obvious.

"I absolutely refuse to—"

"Kagome"

Kagome instantly stopped talking. "Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked meekly.

"You are going to Florida" Sesshomaru said leaving no room for argument. "I can't depend on anyone else, so I have to send you", Kagome felt a little bad about giving him such a hard time—Sesshomaru didn't look too happy about sending her away.

Kagome gave a resigning sigh, "…Okay Sess…"

"What?! You're _okay_ with this?! Him sending you to Florida?!" InuYasha asked Kagome confusedly.

"He's my BOSS okay?! I don't have a choice!" She threw her hands up in the air with frustration.

"So? It's not like he's always right!" InuYasha crossed his arms grumpily, ready to start another of his infamous rants. "Ya know, you people piss me off. You all just grovel at his feet like he's God or something. He aint' as perfect as you people think he is!"

"Leave your petty jealousies out of this. This is business" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Wha—_Jealous?! Me?!_" InuYasha yelled indignantly.

"Stop yelling!" Kagome said, coming in between the two. "Jeez! Though if you make me go deaf, I won't be able to hear you anymore. Hmm, I guess you are good for something"

"Shut up wench! I'm sick of hearing you yapping all day!" InuYasha then flinched when Kagome picked up a nearby plastic chair—wrestler style.

"Wh-Wha…What are you doing?!" InuYasha scooted back into the corner of his hospital bed.

"Kagome, put down the chair" Sesshomaru said each word slowly. Kagome gave a glare at InuYasha before setting the chair down. "Now" he paused, "I will not tolerate this senseless bickering" he gave them both a chilling stare before making a grand exit. With a swish of his long white hair, he walked slowly towards the door. "And Kagome" he looked over his shoulder, "Do not disappoint me" and without another glance, he strode out of the room.

"Man, Sess can sure be creepy sometimes" Kagome clutched her shoulders as if she were cold. "It's times like that when I remember why everyone in the entertainment industry shudders when he's around.

"You sure sound comfy with the boss" InuYasha said, he looked into her eyes with a smirk, "'Sess'?"

Kagome blushed slightly, "Don't talk about things if you don't know" she stopped to give him another little glare. "Okay" Kagome said attempting to be professional. "I'm going to go and sign for your release now. When are you leaving for Florida?"

"What's it matter to you? It ain't like you're coming" he said stubbornly, he snuck a glance to see Kagome's countenance, and then flinched.

"What do you mean _'What's it matter to you_?' ?!" she mimicked, "Didn't you just hear what Sesshomaru just said?! I. Am. Going. With. You. To. Florida!!!" she said in between each hit she gave him.

"Jeez woman! You don't gotta beat into my head!" InuYasha yelled while trying to shield himself from Kagome's ferocious blows.

"I. Am. Going. Whether. You. Like it or not!!!"

"You are NOT coming!" InuYasha yelled.

"I am coming because it's my JOB to go! SO DEAL WITH IT!!!"Kagome let out a deep breath. "Okay…calm down…"she inhaled and exhaled a couple times, "Ahhh" she said with newfound calm. "I'm going to go sign you out and then I'll come pick you up so we can arrange all the details" and before InuYasha could protest, Kagome sashayed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woooow" Kagome said in admiration as she inspected the limo that they were riding in. "No way!" she screamed in delight as she discovered a mini bar that folded out when she pressed a button, "This is so cool!"

InuYasha just sneered, "If you were really all that great like you say you are, you would be used to this" he said smugly.

"Hey, I try to make it a point that I don't ride in my clients _stretch Hummer limos_ when it's not necessary. Like, was _this_, _really _necessary?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she pressed a button and a disco ball appeared from the roof of the ceiling playing the latest Justin Timberlake song.

"That's just—"

"Or what about _this_?" as a revolving bed appeared covered in leopard print throw pillows and satin sheets appeared.

"That was a present!" he said hastily as he shut the panel of buttons that Kagome was playing with.

"Fine" Kagome said with a pout, as she occupied with staring out of the limos' tinted windows.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome attempted to make conversation, "So…what do you plan on doing when we get to Miami (Florida)?"

"Nuthin that concerns you" he said.

_Must not kill, must not kill…_"Well…when do you want to leave?" Kagome asked with a strained smile.

"As soon as possible" he said briskly, and said nothing more.

"…Well…what's your house like?"

"Nothing special, 10 bedrooms, 4 half bathrooms and 6 full bathrooms including Jacuzzis/hot tubs, 3 living rooms, a ballrooms, a library, couple acres, pool…you know, the usual" he said with an unimpressed shrug.

Kagome sat there staring at him with a dropped jaw and quivering fist, _Damn you celebrities…_

"But it's better than staying in this dump" he said looking through the limousine window and up at the five-star hotel, rated number one in the world, where he was staying—in the penthouse no less.

"Whoa…you stayed here?" she asked in admiration as they rode the elevator (sound familiar?) to the penthouse—floor 30.

"Yeah, this was the 'Best they had'" he mimicked with a scoff.

"That is it!" Kagome yelled, "What is up with you and that attitude that you're better than everybody else?! All you ever do is look down on people—And I am so SICK OF IT!" InuYasha cowered in a corner as Kagome started on another rant, "Hurry and pack all of your stuff, we're leaving today" she said in deadly tone.

"Wh-Why're we leaving now?" InuYasha asked trying to hide the stutter of fear in his words. "Can't handle and me and t-trying to run out while you can?"

"No" she said leveling him with the Higurashi gaze, "We're leaving, so that I'm free to set you straight on my own terms and without _any _interference from Sesshomaru"

_Damn! She looks even scarier than Sesshomaru now…_

"You better hurry up and get your crap together" she said, "Our flight leaves in 2 hours"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hola! I'm so proud of myself! I updated my much neglected Frubas story and this one! Whoot I rock!! I'm bouncing up and down in my seat as I'm writing this becayse I'm listening to the Numa Numa Song. MAN I love that song!!! Numa numa numa yay…lol. I hope you like the chappie and sorry it's so short. Please review! Toodles!


	5. You Aren't Staying Here

InuYasha was huddled to the side of his first-class airplane seat, as Kagome sat stonily silent in hers. They had left the ground a few hours ago and were now on their way to InuYasha's mansion in Miami, Florida.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, and turn all electronics off. You may turn them back on at…" InuYasha ignored the rest of the stewardess' plane information.

"Why couldn't we have taken the jet?" InuYasha whined referring to his private jet with a bedroom, kitchen, and living room. "This is going to take forever now! And these seats are hard as freaking rocks!"

"Would you like some champagne miss?" an on-board butler asked.

Kagome did not try to mask the look of delighted surprise on her face, "Why thank you!" she said while enthusiastically taking the delicate glass from the man's hands.

"Doesn't take much to impress you does it?" InuYasha asked, watching her joy in disgust. "A limo…a penthouse…a glass of champagne—cheap champagne too" the butler walked off with an injured sniff, "I should've known that you were so simple" InuYasha gave a glance at Kagome's face, wondering what her reaction would be, and was surprised to find her still graciously sipping the drink.

"I'm just going to ignore that" she said calmly.

InuYasha opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the airplane began to rock violently. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're experiencing some slight turbulence" the pilot said over the speakers, "Please fasten your seatbelts and hold on tightly"

"Feh" InuYasha said disregarding the warning, while the sound of clicking seatbelts was heard throughout the plane. "This is nothing"

"Ah!" Kagome yelled when the plane took a sharp dive towards the side.

"God, you're such a _girl_" InuYasha said, when he suddenly tumbled out of his chair when the plane took another sharp dive.

"Er…" he looked down and saw himself on the lap of his new publicist—Kagome Higurashi.

There was silence as they looked at each other for a few moments.

"Get off me! Off, OFF, _OFF_!" she yelled while pounding him with her fist.

"Ow! Damn wench! I can't do much about it now!" _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "Okay _okay_! Damn! Will you lay off the beatings?! It's not like I _want _to be on your lap!" InuYasha gingerly rubbed his sore spots as the plane calmed down and set itself right again. Kagome had her arms crossed and refused to look at him.

"Jeez! It was an accident! As in: _Not on purpose_!" InuYasha yelled angrily as he continued to tend to his injuries.

Upset as he sounded, he couldn't help but remember the feel of her soft curves, the feel of her chest rising and falling against his…

Kagome discreetly glanced in InuYasha's direction, and saw him sulking over his wounds. _I didn't even hit him that hard. _Kagome thought with exasperation.

She gave a loud sigh, "I'm sorry. Okay?" she began to look over and see if she had hurt him badly.

"Hmph!" InuYasha said pouting, "You didn't have to go ballistic over something like that ya know! It was just an accident!" Kagome didn't reply.

"Oh yeah" InuYasha added, "You hit like a girl" _SMACK!_

XXXXX

"Oh my gosh! It's InuYasha!"

"Yeah! I heard that he rode this plane back to Florida!"

"Ohmigod! There is is!"

There were dozens of girls crowding the airplane's ramp, holding large signs up that said: 'We love you InuYasha!' or '#1 Fan 4 Life'. All screaming and yelling for the famous InuYasha to emerge from the plane.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" they screamed, setting a steady chant.

"Hey, what's that red mark on his face?" a fan asked.

"Is that a hand mark?" another asked confusedly.

InuYasha walked off the plane with his mouth perked up in one of his infamous pouts, and arms crossed. Following not too far from behind him was Kagome, looking impassive with a forced calm.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!" the fans continued to chant.

InuYasha and Kagome continued to make their way down the ramp, and towards another impossibly extravagant (and expensive) car waiting to pick up InuYasha.

"Get him!" one fan screamed. Suddenly, a hundred bodies tackled InuYasha, pinning him against the ground.

"Help me!" he yelled, looking desperately at Kagome.

Kagome pretended not to hear and got into the car without a second glance to the now half-naked InuYasha.

"To his mansion please" the driver gave a confused glance at Kagome, "He's going to catch up with us later she explained before she gave the door a hard slam.

"Hey!" InuYasha yelled, "Don't you dare leave me here! Come back here Kagome!!!" he yelled until his voice became softer and softer as Kagome drove off without him. Kagome glanced behind her only to see a muscular arm reach out from the heap—and she smiled in satisfaction.

XXXXX

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as they pulled up to the gates of InuYasha's mansion. _Not much eh?_ She thought sarcastically, recalling what he has said about his house in the limo.

The house was in a class of it's own. It had perfectly manicured lawns, large oak doors, and white pillars straight from 'Gone With the Wind'. _Never took him for a lover of the classics, _she thought with a chuckle.

She was interrupted from admiring the beautiful mansion when the driver opened the door for her, and holding is hand out expectantly. Kagome clumsily got out of the seat, her eyes never leaving the palace-like mansion. She stood beside the driver who had her luggage, in front of a large gothic black gate, which suddenly opened.

Her heart skipped a beat as she rang the doorbell. _Even the doorbell's beautiful, _she thought dryly as the door was opened by a stuffy looking butler. A look of surprise crossed her face, but was quickly squashed when she remembered InuYasha's character. _I should've expected,_ she thought shaking her head to herself.

"Er…Thank you" she said unsure of what to do next. When the butler left, she began to quietly explore what appeared to be a foyer (He probably had more than one).

"Wow…" she whispered breathlessly as her finger delicately traced over the designs of a lamp. _Could human hands really have made this?_ she thought.

She guilty sprang her hands to her sides, when the door opened again—revealing a raggedly breathing InuYasha.

"Where is she?!" he roared, "Where IS SHE?!" he began to sniff around the foyer. "When I find her…" he muttered with a slight growl.

Kagome quietly gulped from her hiding spot—when she heard his storming feet, she quickly concealed herself behind a large potted bird-of-paradise. She watched with anxious eyes as he began violently sniffing all of the things that she had been looking at. She squeezed herself more tightly as he sniffed the lamp that she had been admiring, and then began walking towards the plant.

"Uh-oh…" she barely whispered as golden eyes met her brown ones. (They're brown in the anime so I'm going with that, I don't know where people got blue and stuff from)

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled as he savagely knocked down the potted plant, leaving a crouched Kagome there by herself. "Oh am I going to enjoy this" he said while cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Well it's not like you didn't deserve it!" Kagome yelled, standing nose to nose with him.

"Deserve it?! What did I do to deserve _that_?!" he yelled right back in her face, meaning the vicious mob of adoring fans that had attacked him and ripped his clothes to shreds.

"Because you're a _jerk_!" she yelled.

"Yashie?"

They both turned to look towards one of InuYasha's swirling staircases, and saw an inhumanely perfect figure, descending from it. Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief that this idiot jerk-face, got a girl like her, even if he did have millions, _Oh well, _she said to herself, _I guess money does buy everything. _She turned to look at InuYasha's face, only to see a look of shocked surprise similar to her own.

"Ki…Kikyo?" he asked, trying to affirm the descending figures' presence.

_Kikyo? _Kagome asked herself, _The name doesn't ring a bell…but she looks so familiar…Maybe it's because we sort of look alike. _She glanced at the face which reeked perfection, the body which screamed 'Look at me! I have no flaws!', and the legs that just begged to be shown by an accidental push-up of a skirt…and then looked at her own. _…Well maybe she knows Sesshomaru and that's where I saw her._

"Yashie!" the Kikyo person exclaimed in over-the-top joy, "I'm so glad you're back!" as she draped herself over his ragged form, with tattered clothes (what was left of them), and mussed hair. InuYasha was still in shocked silence as he blankly returned her embrace.

"And…who is this?" she said, with obvious amusement in her voice, to a politely unconcerned Kagome.

"Oh…" InuYasha said dumbly, "She's…."

"Kagome Higurashi" she said in a business like voice, finishing InuYasha's statement for him. She extended her hand with the practiced 'warm smile' that was required for any person in the business. Kikyo's gaze raked over Kagome's form. From her feet, clad in cheap Payless shoes, to her legs adorned in baggy sweat-pants (_Hey, I like comfort_ thought Kagome). Kikyo's eyes rose to Kagome's torso, Kagome was wearing a loose fitting jersey, and with a matching cap to hide her messily done hair, and she had no make-up on her face.

"…Nice to meet you" Kikyo said looking down at Kagome's extended hand with a fake smile, then proceeded to inspect InuYasha.

Ignored, Kagome stood to the side with forced patience, _Bitch_, she thought. She tapped her foot and was continually ignored. When she gave a gruff _Ahem_ she got their attention. "Well I have to go, sorry I can't stay" she said, not sorry at all. She was walking towards the door, when suddenly the driver fell through the doorway panting. Kagome gasped and tried to help the poor man with all of her luggage. She had been so preoccupied with the mansion that she had forgotten to help him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. The driver nodded gratefully and stood up, placing her luggage in a neat pile by the door and left to get the second batch.

"No! Wait!" Kagome called after him, "I'm not staying here!"

InuYasha snapped out of his shock and walked over towards Kagome, "What the hell is this?" he asked, looking down in disdain at her luggage "You sure as hell aren't staying here!"

Kagome spun around, "I know that you idiot! I just told him that!" she said, referring to the driver who left to get the rest of her luggage.

InuYasha began gathering her luggage in her arms, "What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled.

"Getting rid of your junk in my house!" he said, the ever-gracious host.

Right then, a sleek looking sports car skidded to a tire-burning stop in front of the gates. Out stepped a man with light brown hair, and a slightly muscular build. "

"Hi" he said casually to InuYasha, "Hey Kags" he said with familiarity as he gave her his heartbreaker smile.

"Hey Hojo" Kagome said gratefully.

"Wha-?" InuYasha glanced around, confused that these two knew each other. "Who the hell are you?" he asked with a growl in his voice.

"I'm Hojo, Kagome's friend" he said with a dazzling smile, and extended his hand.

InuYasha looked at his hand his hand suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

"Just here to pick Kagome up" he said good-naturedly, not taking offense when he was slighted by InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha asked confusedly.

"Here, I'll take this" Hojo said, removing the burden from InuYasha's arms, and somehow fit it all into his sports car.

"I called him and asked him to pick me up, on the ride to your house" Kagome said explaining this to a confused InuYasha. "Here" she said giving a small piece of paper to him, "It's my number. Call me when something's up. Keep in touch" she said as she slammed the door, and the sports car sped off with a squeal of the tires.

XXXXX

"Okay Kagome, tell me what's up" Hojo said as he weaved through traffic.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said playing dumb.

"I mean, why did you ask me to pick you up in my most expensive car? And then not tell InuYasha where you were staying. I thought you weren't staying with me"

"I'm not" Kagome said, suddenly tired. "That jerk needed to be taught that he is not all that and a bag of chips" Hojo just shrugged and questioned her no more. They came to a smooth halt when Hojo pulled up to the curb, Kagome looked up through her passenger-side window, and saw an impossibly tall building.

"Call me if you need anything else" Hojo said with another award-winning smile.

Kagome shook her head to herself, he was such a nice guy, and if was obvious that he had an interest in her—more than their 'just-friends' relationship, but she just couldn't see the two of them going anywhere together.

"Thanks again Hojo" she said with a smile and a wave, as he merged back into traffic.

A busboy had come and was loading her luggage onto a trolley. "Ma'am" he called, trying to get her attention.

"Oh! Thanks" she said gratefully, as she followed the boy into the hotel.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, someone was aware of her prescence, and took note of it. _My, my, my…_he thought, _so Kagome Higurashi is staying at the 'Shikon Grand' eh? How interesting…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello, I haven't updated in a while because I was reading a bunch of different InuYasha stories. The one "Blissful Loneliness' by DespreateMeasures in amazing. I highly recommend that you read it. Also, I've been recently added as staff to a C2, and there are a lot of good stories in it, so if you can't find any good stories, I also recommend that you go there too. So…what do you think of the story? I am so sad that more people aren't reviewing, but oh well! Those 14 that have are highly appreciated! And I shall continue the story just for them! I am so noble, I really deserve a medal…or maybe some cookies. Ooo, cookies…chocolate cookies…the striped fudge ones are good…Oh! And they go awesome with strawberries…Speaking of awesome! I got the newest CD by Nickelback (All the Right Reasons) and it is amazing. Seriously. My favorites are: Follow you home (#1); If Everyone Cared (#9); and Rockstar! (#11). So nice chatting wit'cha! Toodles!


	6. Enter Little Orphan Shippo

"Here you are ma'am, and if you need anything else feel free to contact room service" the busboy bowed politely before leaving Kagome inside of her room alone.

Kagome glanced around the beautifully furnished room. Feeling a sudden streak of playfulness, she leaped onto the king size- feather bed, enjoying the feeling of the mattress molding against her body. She relaxed her head on the goose-down pillows, looking up that the veil which hung over the bed, and sighed, _Don't get too comfortable I won't be here long, _she warned herself with reluctance, _Hopefully that InuYasha brat will decide to move to Europe and I'll be free of his arrogant ass_, this thought put a smile on her lips, _But while I'm here…_

XXXXX

InuYasha blinked dumbly with a gaping mouth at the trail of dust that had risen up in his driveway. _That bastard_, InuYasha thought, _how dare he come and try to show me up! I'll show him! And what was with that look that Kagome gave him? Is that her boyfriend or something?!_ A low growl rose in his throat, _Hmph! It's not like I care anyway! _InuYasha stood there fuming to himself, when he felt a cool arm go around his waist.

"InuYasha?" the voice cooed, "Is anything wrong?"

"Wha-?" InuYasha replied dumbly as if put into a trance by her voice, "No, just that stupid publicist—or whatever—of mine"

"_Her_?" Kikyo's disposition soured at the mentioning of _that person. _"Her?" she repeated sweetly, "You shouldn't let her bother you, she's not worth it"

"Yeah…" InuYasha agreed weakly then his face brightened, "Yeah! I'm InuYasha—the one and only! Anybody would _kill _to be me! Forget her!" he said with his ego swelled to the point where it was about to burst. "And since, I'm back" he swept Kikyo off her feet and looked into her eyes with a gleam in his own, "Let's celebrate by doing something special"

XXXXX

"Omi_gosh_ this is good!" Kagome gushed over a plate of steaming food.

"Yep! This is the best place for lunch in the whole town" a young boy with orange-red hair said.

"I'm so glad you brought me here!" Kagome said truly grateful.

The boy shrugged, "It was the least I could do after you helped me"

_Earlier That Day…(Before Kagome ate lunch)_

"Whaddya think you're doin' boy?" a gruff voice asked.

The small boy with fiery orange hair froze guiltily. "M-me?" he asked.

"Yeah you!" the security/doorman said pointing an accusing finger at Shippo, "Whaddya think you're doin'?!"

"Uh…well uh…" Shippo started sweating nervously as the accusing man glared at him menacingly.

"Well?"

"My…dad…he's in one of the rooms and—"

"What are you doing?" a high-pitched voice asked, "Stop harassing that boy!"

The security guard put his hands up helplessly, and stepped back. Shippo glanced at the two nervously and unsure of what would happen.

"You don't have to keep treating him like that! He's not a criminal" she glanced at the boy, hoping that he wouldn't prove her wrong. "Right?"

"Huh? Uh, no—I mean yes!—I mean…"

"See! He's not a criminal so leave him alone!" the security guard backed away without argument.

Shippo watched the lady give a pleased smile as she watched the retreating security guard, and then looked to him, "Are you alright?" she asked

"…Yeah…thanks" Shippo said, "Actually…I wasn't looking for my dad….my dad is dead" he said with his head hung.

"Oh, well" she said good-naturedly, "I'm sure you had good reasons for it"

"Hey lady?" Shippo asked timidly, "What's your name?"

"Kagome" the lady replied.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked her new acquaintance.

The boy just shrugged, "I don't know…" he looked up at her hopefully, "Could…I come along with you?"

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, can I come along with you? I won't be a bother—and I can show you around and stuff…" Kagome looked doubtfully at the young boy.

"Please!" He insisted, "I…I have nowhere to go! And my mom and dad died…" he said forlornly.

"Well…" she glanced at the boy, and then smiled, "Do you know a place that I can get something to eat? I just arrived here, and I'm starving!"

XXXXX

Kikyo stared back into InuYasha's face with a raised eyebrow and grin, "'Special'?" she repeated, "What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see" InuYasha said mysteriously, "Let's just go out tonight, have a little fun" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"A little fun?" she gave a teasing grin, "Sure, I'm up for it"

XXXXX

Kagome suddenly ceased eating, and stared curiously at the small boy called Shippo, who was sitting in front of her and fidgeting nervously.

"Will you stop that?" Kagome said sharply—but not in a mean way, "You're making me nervous, and I haven't even done anything yet!" she said in a slight jokingly way, but her smile faded when she found the boy still tugging at the tablecloth restlessly. She sighed, she was never good at dealing with kids, "What's wrong?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Well…it's just that…" he paused to stare at the still-full plate of food before continuing, "You still never said if you'd let me stay with you and…" the tablecloth twirled anxiously through his slight fingers, "I just don't know what to do if you leave…You were so nice to me at the hotel…"

Kagome thought back to earlier that afternoon, and mentally crinkled her brow, she had no idea that she would affect the kid so much; she hadn't thought much about it when she had helped him from that security guard.

"It was no big deal, really" she said brushing off his comment, "I just didn't like the way he was treating you, it wasn't like you had robbed a bank or anything…"

Shippo looked up at her with slight surprise in his eyes, "Everyone treats me like that—being an orphan and all...it's rare when anyone _doesn't_ treat me like a criminal" he looked off into space, with slight regret in his eyes. "I've done a few bad things before, but nothing _really_ bad" he assured Kagome when her expression turned startled, "It was just...I want to stay with you. You're nice to me" he said simply.

Kagome stared at the boy—mouth half open, though there were no words that she could think to put through them. She saw the hope in his large eyes and her heart went out to the boy. But as much as she wanted to help him, her life was no place for a sweet boy like him, things sometimes got nasty at her job—_really_ nasty. Kagome closed her mouth and tried to get her thoughts in order.

"Okay" she said after a short pause, "You can stay with me" she saw Shippo's eyes dance with happiness, "But" she warned, "My job can get…sticky sometimes, and sometimes I have to deal with some bad people" she saw his eagerness unwavered by what she said, "Okay?" she asked.

"Alright!" Shippo said leaping from his chair, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he rushed to the other side of the table and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay" she wheezed with a small laugh (I have no idea how she managed that), Shippo released her and happily hopped over and began shoveling the food he had been neglecting, into his mouth.

"I have to get a few things settled first, so you're going to have to stay with my brother—at least for tonight" she added.

"Brother?" Shippo asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Yeah, he's younger than me, just by a few years. He just recently got a house of his own, but he's pretty well off. You two will have a blast" Shippo regarded her doubtfully, but was reassured by Kagome's smile.

"Urgh" Shippo grunted, pushing away his empty plate, "That was awesome"

"Check please!" Kagome called, while she watched Shippo with satisfaction, _He's much too skinny, it looks like this had been the first full meal he's had in weeks! _She continued to inspect the boy while he sat there clutching his belly—though not completely regretfully, _That's what he reminds me of_, she thought, _A fox!_

"So how old are you Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I'm ten, turning eleven in 13 days!" he said proudly, "How old are _you_?"

Kagome gave a little chuckle, "A lady doesn't tell" she said with a wink as the waiter came and whisked their empty plates away. "Ready to go now?" she asked Shippo who nodded eagerly, "Alrighty then!" and they left the restaurant.

"Have fun you two!" Kagome called with a wave, Shippo returned the wave with a large smile, as did Kagome's kind-hearted brother. As soon as they two figures disappeared from sight, (and Kagome was sure that they couldn't see her) she slumped against the hard seat of the taxi with eyes shut tight. She tenderly rubbed her temples and let out a sigh.

"Now that _that's_ taken care of, on to my biggest problem"

XXXXX

Now back in her hotel suite, Kagome pulled out her cellphone and dialed.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sess, I kind of have a teensy problem" she cringed in expectance of what Sesshomaru would say.

"'_Problem'?" _her boss repeated, _"What kind of 'problem'?"_

"Oh! It's no big deal really—just wanted to know what InuYasha was supposed to be doing—I sorta left his schedule back in the hospital. That's it! Nothing else! See, it was nothing, nothing to get upset over or anything. Just a teeny-weeny problem which wasn't even worth your attention—I don't even know why I called you! So I'll be going now! Sorry to bother you—"

"_Kagome" _Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Yes?" Kagome asked meekly—immediately stopping her babbling when Sesshomaru called her in a voice that sent shivers throughout her body.

"_What did you do?"_

Kagome's fingers twirled an invisible phone cord, "Well see…I was sort of in a rush and…" she flinched, "I forgot to bring along his schedule" she gave a tiny laugh, "Heh heh…silly me…" she silently waited for Sesshomaru's response.

"…"

There was long pause, and it seemed as though Sesshomaru got back to the phone—not that she knew that she left—but she just barely heard the return of his breathing over the phone.

"_Everything is taken care of—but Kagome" _

Kagome cringed again.

"_Don't expect me to be so forgiving the next time" _the beep told Kagome that the conversation was over. She shuddered to think of what would happen if there _was_ a 'next time'. But at the same time, Kagome was relieved that she could count on Sesshomaru to take care her stupid mistake. Kagome sunk onto her oversized bed, to then realize that her knees had been quaking.

"I need a break!" Kagome said—the exhausted and frustrated employee. She screamed until her throat was raw, into one of the plush velvet pillows that were probably more expensive than the plane tickets that brought them here.

"I don't wanna move" she mumbled, her face still buried in the pillows. She closed her eyes, letting her face become one with the soft crushed velvet. Her breathing slowed and her thoughts dwindled down to far-away memories as she slowly dipped into a deep sleep.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _a muffled voice asked, a distant knocking sound followed after.

"_Hello? Open up!" _a rough a voice called—a very different voice than the charming one before, this one didn't sound quite human. Afterwards came a much harsher pounding on the door.

"Wha?" Kagome slowly blinked her eyes as she lifted her head from the pillow, "Did I fall asleep?" she glanced at a the antique grandfather clock in her bedroom, to see that it was now 5:46 pm—she had been asleep for nearly four hours! She gave a large stretch to get the last bit of sleep out of her bones, and she yawned.

"We know you're in there! Open up the door or you'll be sorry!"

Confused, Kagome looked at the door—it turned out to be the same one from her dream.

"Open this door!"

The same voices too.

"That's it! We're breaking it down! On one…two…"

Kagome briskly walked towards the door and opened it in mild surprise.

"So you were real", she gave another yawn and walked back inside, leaving the door open for her two less than gracious guests.

"Come on in" she said behind her, " And close the door behind you please" The two men stood there confused and surprised, the smaller, more human looking one, was the first to come to. He elbowed the man beside him and strode inside Kagome's suite, leaving his strange looking companion to close the door.

Kagome walked into the mini kitchen and stuck her head in the fridge, "Go ahead and take a seat" she called.

After the two had taken their seat, Kagome sat across them with a large bottle of complementary champagne (it came in the mini bar), and glasses.

"So…" Kagome said, looking mildly interested in her guests—it was faltering slightly because all she wanted to do was to crawl back into her oversized bed and sleep.

"Well we're here on business" the larger, reptilian-looking one said.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru sure works fast" she an admiring nod, but was puzzled when she saw the two men look at each other in confusion.

"Sesshomaru?" one of them asked.

"Uh…yeah…didn't Sesshomaru send you to help me?"

"Here's our card" the man—quite handsome too—said with a smirk as he handed Kagome a business card.

"The…Thunder Brothers?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason this chapter took me forever. Bet you didn't expect that! I love those two, I don't really know why though…And aren't you glad that I brought in Shippo? I wasn't sure about it at first…but now I'm glad I did. And we'll see what InuYasha has planned for a special night with Kikyo. Toodles!


	7. Intruder of the Bubble Bath

With flushed cheeks, Kagome rose from the couch hastily—suddenly self-conscious. Her guests followed suit and waited.

"Oh! So…you're…_not_ from the agency," She said almost asking—praying—that they were just playing a joke on her and that Sesshomaru _did _send them. But their grim nod shattered her fleeting hope into millions of tiny shards that were stepped on and then swept away by the janitor.

She glanced down at herself and cringed, she was in no form to entertain her guests. With a weak fake smile, she gently suggested that they continue their meeting at some other time, perhaps when she wasn't so…so…

"No problem, we have to get going anyway," the handsome one said before Kagome could finish. "Come Montan" he said "We have business elsewhere". (I hope that's how you spell his name)

"Coming brother Hitan!" the reptilian one replied, he smiled, revealing unsightly pointy teeth that looked merciless. He lumbered clumsily after his brother who had stopped in the doorway.

"And about our…_business_" Hitan said to Kagome, "I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at…about noon. There is much we wish to discuss with you." He smiled smugly, and nodded towards her in acknowledgement, "We'll see you tomorrow" were his final words as he closed the door himself.

"Oh brother, I wish we didn't leave," complained Montan as the walked towards the elevator, "I wanted to stay. That woman looked quite delectable" he fiddled his fingers at the thought of her as he smacked his lips hungrily.

"Now Montan, we have other things to do" Hitan smirked and raised his eyebrow knowingly at his brother.

"Oh riiight" said Montan slowly with a wide grin; he giggled—barely containing himself—as he got into the elevator.

"The lobby" Hitan said to the elevator boy, Hitan grinned wickedly as the doors completely closed and began to descend to the first floor of the Shikon Grand.

XXXXXXXXXX

After her two guests had left, Kagome stared despairingly towards the door.

"I can't believe I just did that" she said in almost a whisper—if she spoke any louder, it would confirm that what just happened was a reality.

"I can't _believe_ I just did that!" she stood there silently with eyes wide and slightly shaking hands—waiting for some reassurance that it didn't happen, that it wasn't a reality. But she was met with only the stony silence of her hotel suite.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she banged her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm getting soft. I can't let myself get all distracted just because of— " she stopped.

"Well no reason to beat myself up about it" she said relaxing, "What I need right now is a nice long bath" Kagome called up room service and asked for a bath—meanwhile she had called Sesshomaru.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Sess! What's up?" Kagome said happily.

"You_ called _me_ Kagome" _he replied with faint amusement, _"I assume that you called with a purpose, I do not appreciate my personal phone line being used for no reason" _Sesshomaru glanced around him, all the employees in his meeting were staring at him—a nice clean glare sent them staring back at their papers. _"You were saying"_

"Well I haven't messed up anything this time!" Kagome said proudly.

There was a slight breath of laughter, _"Then why are you calling?"_

"Uh…" Kagome was silent, "Fine, you caught me! I just wanted to ask you when is the person you sent going to get here. I just had a little issue with some people that I thought you sent, no biggie though. They were pretty nice actually—one was a bit weird looking—but pretty nice. They're…" Kagome paused—she didn't know what they were! "They're called the Thunder Brothers, they gave me their card"

Sesshomaru frowned on the other side of the phone, _"The Thunder Brothers?" _

"Yeah, we didn't talk much though…" Kagome decided to conveniently leave out the details, "We're going to talk tomorrow though, they said they had some '_business'_"

Sesshomaru was pondering silently, _"Kagome" _he finally said.

"Yeah Sess?"

"_Make sure you call me immediately after you meet them"_

"No problemo! And by the way," she added, "Who did you send over to help me? I'm still wondering…" there was a silence, "Sess? Sess? Sesshomaru?" but was only answered by the dial tone.

"Ugh," she said as she hung up disgustedly, "_Men_"

As she walked into the bathroom, a cloud of steam rushed to great her. A stifled squeak escaped from her lips as she saw the Jacuzzi tub, filled with swirling, steaming water, with red rose petals gracing its surface. She quickly disrobed—discarding her bedraggled clothes and kicking them aside, before daintily dipping her toe into the hot water. One foot slowly joined the other until her whole body was submerged in the torrent of the frothing water.

She settled her head on a headrest behind her as she reached for a nearby washcloth and soap. After she had created a rich lather, she began to slowly scrub every inch of her body until she could hear her pores ringing with cleanliness. She settled back into her comfortable groove, and lay motionless, oblivious to everything but the soft churning of the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this the room?" a man wearing a dark hoodie and sunglasses stopped in front of Kagome's suite.

"Damn, I hate hotels" he growled as he grasped the doorknob, only to find it inaccessible. He stepped back and analyzed the situation.

"Heh, this won't stop me" he cracked his knuckles, and then with flailing limbs, sent the door flying.

"Tch, tch, tch" he said sucking is teeth with a disappointed nod, "They just don't make

doors like they used to"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm…I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you…Do dum dum, di do do, da di do da da da…" Kagome half sang, half hummed a song to herself as she let the swishing water wash over her body. She dunked herself underwater, enjoying the tingling feeling as warm water relaxed her face, and caressed it. She stayed underwater for a full minute before resurfacing.

"Ahh, that felt _good_!" she exclaimed, she slicked back her wet hair away from her face, and wiped away droplets of water from her eyelashes. With a reluctant sigh, Kagome mopped her face with a nearby hand-towel, _I guess it's time to get out_. She stood, carefully balancing one leg before stepping out onto the cold tile floors. She quickly strode across the room and grabbed a huge, white, fluffy towel. She opened the door as she secured the knot holding the towel onto her form. She was twisting her hair to wring out the water when—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hello! I know you're all probably mad at me for not updating sooner—oh wait, I forgot that no one reads this story, oh well. Anywhoo, I apologize for this chapter being so short, I was kind of short on ideas (but not adjectives!) when I wrote this. But now all is figured out…well…mostly anyway. I hope that if anyone DOES read this that they enjoy and review. Toodles!


	8. Kouga's an Idiot, But Saves the Day

The intruder said nothing, instead, roved his eyes admiringly at Kagome's dripping form.

"Hey!" Kagome threw a still full shampoo bottle at his head (believe me, that HURTS!), "I was talking to you _jerk_, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" she glared at him and slowly stepped backwards towards the corner of the bathroom. "You've got less than five seconds to get out of here and go where you were _supposed_ to be" she threatened.

"Hey, chill out woman, I'm not gonna do anything!" he glanced down at her still wet body (Covered! You pervs) and he grinned wolfishly, "Besides, I am _supposed_ to be here. But how about I tell you after you get dressed?"

"Thanks for being so considerate" Kagome said sarcastically.

"No problem" the man said still grinning at her, right before he closed the door shut.

Kagome clutched the towel tighter as she let out a relieved breath of air.

Suddenly the man opened the door and poked his head back through the door, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kouga" he said with a grin.

"GET OUT!!!"

XXXXX

InuYasha was driving recklessly fast in car that was way too expensive—it had more horsepower than any human being could possible need (or use). He glanced at his companion, and then lazily returned his view to the road again.

"Let's listen to some music," InuYasha said after he could stand the silence between them no longer. He flipped on the radio with his claw and turned up the volume.

"_This ain't a scene it's a---arms' race, this ain't a sceeene it's a---arms race…"_

InuYasha settled back into the comfortable groove of his custom-made leather seat as he tapped his claw to the beat on his couple thousand dollars steering wheel, made of pure gold, and incrusted with various precious jewels.

"_That was Fall Out Boy with 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race'!" _the radio announcer said, and was just narrowly cut off by the next song.

"_I'm through with standing in line for clubs I'll never get in, it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna—" _

"Christ! Can't they play anything else?!" InuYasha shut off the radio in disgust; he leaned back into his seat, scowling at the road before him. "I mean, I know I sing the damn song but jeez!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kikyo crooned to him, she stroked his shoulder and as she looked at him with doe eyes.

"Nothing" he said sharply.

"Is it about work?" Kikyo asked knowing the answer, when she got no reply from him, "Relax. Tonight, you won't be thinking about work at all" she said with a secret smile.

InuYasha stared at her slightly shocked, but then shook himself and got back to reality.

"Uh…" he snuck another look at the inhumanely perfect woman next to him, "Yeah… Okay…"

Kikyo smiled quietly to herself.

XXXXX

"Okay, now _who_ the hell are you again?" Kagome asked—fully dressed this time—as she paced in front of the man sitting on her couch.

"I'm Kouga Wolf" he held out his hand, "Ayame sent me"

Kagome looked down at this 'Kouga' and his outstretched hand…she kept pacing.

"And…who the hell is 'Ayame'? And _how_ does that justify just waltzing in someone's suite?" she glared at him when she said the last part.

"I'm not really sure, she just said that Sesshomaru sent her" he just shrugged, and then grinned stupidly (well stupidly according to Kagome). "Ayame's my new publicist, she with the Agency…" he looked knowingly towards Kagome.

"Ohh…okay…" _Who the **hell** is Ayame?! I've never heard or met her…and she supposedly works at the Agency…and why didn't Sess tell me about her?...Damn, this doesn't look good for me. _Kagome glanced again at the man on her couch.

"Hey…you look familiar…" Kagome took into account the gorgeously blue eyes, and long ponytail of black hair.

"Wait…" she quickly scanned through the contact list in her head. She couldn't find anything that related to this 'Kouga' person—instead, the newest ad for iPod sprang into her head. _Goddamn it, _she thought, _why do I have to listen to this annoying song **now**__whoever that guy is singing really needs to…_

Kagome slowly looked at the man and closely inspected his face. When that wasn't good enough, she stepped closer and rested her elbows on his knees as she peered into his face for verification.

"Er…" Kouga shifted uncomfortably as Kagome's chocolate-y brown eyes flickered across his face.

Kagome got even closer until their noses were almost touching. Kouga nervously blinked as Kagome relentlessly peered into his eyes.

"Hey…" she pointed a finger in his face, "Are you that new singer? The one everyone's been talking about?"

"Yep! That's me! I just recently became leader of our band: 'The Wolf Tribe'" Kouga nearly burst with pride.

Kagome could believe it too. Those gorgeous blue eyes could make any girl faint dead away, and chicks dig dudes with long hair—and Kouga certainly had that. Plus, that scandalous mini skirt made of fur that he wore just caused the media to bring more attention to him. He was dangerous, he had attitude, and he had the talent with an amazing band to back him up.

"Okay, fine" Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms guiltily, "I guess you aren't a _complete _random psycho…" she glanced at him distrustfully, "But I'm still mad at you for just barging in while I was taking a bath"

"Hey! I had a legit reason!" he argued, Kagome almost felt bad for hitting him with her shampoo when she saw him grin like he was having secret thoughts.

"Hey! No dirty thoughts sicko!" _BAM _

"What the hell?! I wasn't having any—"

"Save it" Kagome said mercilessly, "You said Ayame sent you right? So? What'd she need to tell me?" she gave a disapproving glance at Kouga as she inspected his sloppy appearance, "And why'd she send _you_?"

Kouga glared at her, but replied anyway, "She's the bands' new publicist; don't know her well though" he said with a shrug as he massaged the sore spot on his head (Go Kagome!), "And she told me to tell you…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and give an impatient huff at Kouga. "Was it something along the lines of 'Tell Kagome that…'?" Kagome trailed off hoping that idiot would catch on.

"Er…yeah! She said to meet her at the airport"

"Oh, well that's very helpful" Kouga beamed under her praise, "IF I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW **WHEN**!"

Kouga winced as he tried to go as far back into the couch as possible, "She said at around 10:00…"

"Today? 10:00 _today_?" Kagome clarified.

"Yep, that's what she told me" Kouga stretched himself along her uber-comfy couch, thinking that the rest was well deserved.

Kagome picked up a random alarm clock that appeared out of nowhere, "Fuck!" she screamed, "God M F'ing dammit! Son of a—"

"Whoa, chill out lady, it's only at 10:00" he crossed his arms behind his head as he lay down on the couch, "I'm sure you have plenty of time"

"Okay, _first_ of all" she held up a commanding finger, "It's _Kagome, _Ka-Go-Me, got it? And secondly, do you mean the plenty _10 freaking minutes _we have to get there?! 'I'm sure you have plenty of time'" Kagome mimicked as her eyebrow twitched dangerously, "Well we _don't_, come on"

"What?" Kouga could've sworn that she was standing by the couch a second ago, now she was standing with the door open and with her coat and bag in hand.

"Do you not understand that words I'm saying? Come. On!" Kagome impatiently jiggled as she waited for Kouga to get up from the couch.

"Alright, alright, jeez…" Kagome nearly pushed him through the door and into the marble wall in front of her suite.

As soon as Kagome was about to close the door, she remembered something and ran back inside, "Oops, sorry about that!" she called to a shaken Kouga. _This chick is crazy_, he thought.

"Alright, I'm ready" Kagome once again appeared in the doorway as she hastily tucked her almost forgotten cell phone (it was charging) into her pocket, "Come on!"

Kouga blinked, when she suddenly appeared in front of him with the elevator doors waiting.

"What are you waiting for? In invitation?" she snapped, Kouga stumbled in as Kagome violently tugged on his arm.

Kagome viciously tapped her foot on the immaculately clean elevator floor, "Come on come on come on…" she muttered to herself as the elevator slowly made it's way down to the lobby—fortunately, no one else needed to use the elevator at the time.

When the doors to the elevator finally opened, Kagome flew out and rushed across the crowded lobby floor.

Kouga was just getting to the revolving doors when Kagome called him with a waiting taxi.

"Hey Kouga! Get your ass in gear and hurry up!" she threw herself on the far side of the backseat, as Kouga slowly slid in next her.

"To the airport" Kagome panted to the driver, "and step on it"

Before Kouga could get the door closed, the taxi peeled off in the direction of the airport.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Kagome asked impatiently as she tried to unsuccessfully hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Aw man" the taxi driver said, "Hey lady" he called to Kagome as he twisted his body in the seat, "We caught rush hour, we won't get the airport till 'bout…30 minutes"

"What?! No!" Kagome struggled against the restraints of her seatbelt as she tried to view all the traffic before them, she tried to quickly draw up a plan to possibly get to the airport on time and save her ass—but it didn't look like that was going to happed.

"Aw fuck…" she said in a Why-God?-Why-Me? kind of way, "Might as well…" Kagome quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the taxi's door.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Kouga asked Kagome.

Kagome ignored Kouga and threw a $20 at the driver, "Get your ass out of the car and move it! We gotta get to the airport!"

Kouga unsurely stepped out of the taxi, into the middle of a traffic jam in New York. _Ah, the joys of being a celebrity, but best of all…is the lovely people I get to work with. _Kouga then looked at Kagome as she gave the finger to a passing motorcyclist.

"Yeah, I thought so! Go ahead! See if I—Whoa!" Kagome felt herself go up and down, strange thing was: her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Kouga?" she asked, "What the—what are you doing?"

Kouga nimbly avoided an old lady in a Hummer before replying, "You're gonna get us killed" he stated, "Besides, these jewel shards I have on my legs and arms give me energy to spare!" Kagome looked down and saw indeed, he did have tattoos of jewel shards on legs.

"Cool" Kagome shrugged, whatever was going to get her there faster.

"Hold on" Kouga called as he maneuvered under a city bus.

"Holy crap!" Kagome shrieked, and she tightened the death grip she had around Kouga's neck. They would've looked like lovers roaming the streets of the city if Kagome wasn't constantly screaming, and Kouga rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kagome screamed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kouga yelled back, "Jumping out of taxi's, flipping of random people on the street…you're a crazy person!"

Kagome tried to pout, but the constant jostling (_Thanks a lot Kouga)_ just made it look like she was about to puke, she let out another huff, "Whatever, just hurry up, we're probably already late"

"Yes ma'am!" said Kouga with a gleam I his eye.

"Kouga…" Kagome said warningly, "Kouga, what are you doing?..."

Kouga suddenly put on a new burst of speed, and he grinned when Kagome shrieked. "Hold on Kagome, we'll be there soon"

Kagome clenched her teeth, and shut her eyes as Kouga proceeded to bounce her mercilessly as he ran. After what seemed like an eternity, they had stopped. Kagome's eyes got wide when she saw the incredibly huge building in front of her: the airport.

Kouga said with smirk, "We're here"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonjour! I'm so happy! I just got this letter in the mail today, I was nominated to be a Florida Ambassador or Music, and—This is the best part—I get to go on a 16-day tour around Europe and give concerts!!! I almost cried when my mom read it aloud to me. So if anyone else got that letter…I don't know—but it's awesome!!! Okay, calming down……………sorry, it's really hard, but, about the story. I had severe writer's block. And when I did remember that I haven't updated in over a month, I couldn't remember what I was writing before so…I had to try and get back in the same state of mind as then—and believe me, that was a while ago. But yeah, I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger this time (mainly cause I sorta forgot where the plot was supposed to be going) so that's a plus. And also, I was reading a bunch of stories but Emilyblood, she's so freaking awesome. DEFINETLY read some of her stories! So toodles!


	9. That Same Night Five Months Ago

_**That same night five months ago…**_

"Kagome?...Kagome!"

Kagome groaned and blinked slowly when she heard a distant calling that sounded like her name. She was lying on one of the many couches of the hostess' many living rooms.

"Ouch" she put her hand up to shield her eyes now sensitive from the nonstop strobe lights.

"Hey, you okay Kags?"

Kagome turned to her side to see Miroku looking concerned by her side.

"Yeah…" Kagome croaked, "I'm fine", She coughed slightly, it felt as if her mouth was coated in slime and her throat was dry.

"Good," Miroku smirked, "Although…I was looking forward to the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…"

"Can it perv" she said with a glare—but couldn't help smiling while she did so, "And I really doubt that you would have" she leveled him with a look that cooled off all men. Even though he really was the biggest pain in the ass known to man (and women), he was a good friend.

Kagome then looked behind Miroku and noticed a sulking figure behind him.

"Who's that?" Kagome said with a slightly suspicious frown—it was obvious that he was trying to hide himself.

"Who? Him?" Miroku roughly grabbed a retreating InuYasha and pulled him in front of Kagome. "This guy?" he smiled and pointed to his doggie ears, "This is InuYasha—the real famous singer? Yeah, he's the one that took advantage of you while you were drunk!" InuYasha opened his mouth indignantly, "And he volunteered to take care you! Well TTFN Kags!" and Miroku sped off, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone to reenact WWI.

The two just stared at each other, not saying anything—Kagome quickly broke the silence.

"Just what did you think you were doing?! I swear, all men are pigs, but _famous_ men are the epitome of all that is selfish and rude—not to mention vain.

"Hey! Get your facts straight first before you go charging at people! _I—_" he made an exaggerated motion towards himself, "—did not _do_ anything"

Kagome crossed her arms and gave a little _Hmpf_.

InuYasha pointed an accusing finger at her "And you were the one who was drunk and came onto me!" he turned a fairly noticeable shade of red and turned away from Kagome's withering gaze.

"Wait," Kagome's countenance went from scary to sweet innocence. "I did?" she asked, she tilted her head and scrunched up her lips as she thought. She couldn't remember much…but she did remember dancing.

She looked at InuYasha suspiciously and continued thinking. _Okay…I danced… with …Miroku! I remember that but… _she once again glared at InuYasha, _how did **he** get in the picture?_

"So what were you doing huh? If not taking advantage of me while I was drunk" she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

InuYasha gave an exasperated huff, "Look, I didn't take advantage of you! I bumped into you and…" he slightly blushed when he recalled them dancing, "...and then you started to touch my ears!" embarrassed, InuYasha looked away.

"And…" Kagome held in a grin—she was going to tease him a bit, "So my touching your ears turned you on and you took advantage of me? Nice" she rolled her eyes, "Not _too_ shabby"

"W-what?! You—I didn't—Why would I—Argh!" he sputtered angrily, Kagome enjoyed seeing the steam blow out of his ears as InuYasha stomped around angrily proclaiming his innocence.

InuYasha stopped mid-protest, when he heard Kagome's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" he demanded, he was _the_ InuYasha! He proceeded to steam further when Kagome continued to laugh without regard.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Kagome was clutching her stomach and still slightly laughing, "Sorry" she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "You celebs are so funny to mess with"

"What? Why I oughta—"

"Chillax InuYasha, I know that you didn't do anything" Kagome now spoke to InuYasha with a smile.

"Huh?" InuYasha stopped mid-rant, "You do?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yep, I was just teasing you for a bit" she gave him a playful wink and grinned.

InuYasha just stared at her intently with a confused expression.

"I knew all along that you didn't really take advantage of me—well, not _all_ along—but I figured that" she shrugged, "I got drunk, so anything that happens would most likely be my fault…"

InuYasha stopped listening, he was currently unnerved by the strange resemblance of this drunk publicist to his girlfriend. Somehow, he just noticed it now. He may have noticed a little bit when they were dancing, but now…the likeness between the two hit him full throttle in the face.

"…so I'm fine now. You can just go ahead, I figure you were having a good time…" she noticed the dog-eared man (who's still shirtless! WHOOT!) was not listening to her.

"Hel-_lo_! I'm talking to you!" Kagome yelled.

"Wha—" InuYasha shook his head, "Huh?" he said intelligently.

"I _said_: You. Could. Go. Now" she stated with exaggerated slowness.

"Oh…okay. Thanks" he started to walk away with tingles down his spine. _Creeepy…_he thought in a sing-song voice in his head (Haven't you guys ever done that? Think something in sing-song in your head? I know it sounds weird, but that's the best way to describe it).

"Wait!" Kagome ran after him (Which is no small feat when your drunk), "Hold up a second!" she placed a delicate hand in his shoulder, to keep him from leaving. She slowly got on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on InuYasha's cheek, "Thanks" she said with a smile.

InuYasha stood there staring at her like she was a woman possessed, this whole meeting left him unnerved.

"You're not of any relation to Kikyo are you?" he finally blurted out, the question had been haunting his mind since she first smiled at him.

Kagome's face went from mild curiosity to deep though, "Who's Kikyo?" she asked.

InuYasha's ears perked up for some reason, "Oh, she's my girlfriend…she looks a lot like you" he said absentmindedly.

"Oh…your girlfriend?" Kagome asked she feined interest to mask the disappointment she felt, "Hehe, I've never met her, maybe I'll meet her one day" she gave a weak smile and tried to laugh—but it wouldn't come out.

"Well…see you around InuYasha" she said with a small two-finger wave.

"Yeah" he gave a small smile, "See ya' 'round"

They both went off in separate directions, and didn't see each other the rest of the night—but as Kagome was back in her apartment some hours later, she lay in bed awake as ever. With thoughts over a silver haired someone haunting her.

"I wish I could see you again InuYasha," she whispered to herself, "But we'll probably never will", she gave a sad sigh and pushed all thoughts off InuYasha away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yo. This whole chapter was a flashback and goes with Chapter Two. Everyone kept telling me how it was really confusing—but I promise that this has to do with the story! And sorry that it's so short, but I wanted this to be strictly flashback so I didn't add any new parts of the story or anything. I hope this sheds some light on the beginning of the story—though I'm by no means finished. And I'm so pround of myself! I updated a chapter of Scary Movies _and_ for this story within two hours! Oh yeah! Who rocks? _Who's _the most awesomest person on the planet?! Lol, jk. That's just going a bit overboard—even for me. Toodles!


	10. The Girl With the Grudge

Kagome clenched her fists and closed her eyes in (anime-style) irritation. She lurched along with every bump of the less than graceful taxi, but still was in silent meditation.

_I love my job, I love my job, I love my job…_

Kagome clenched her fists even tighter, it didn't help that she was smushed into the backseat of the taxi with _two_ particular pains is the ass.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have just sat in the front seat" a woman with flaming red hair complained, "And now I'm stuck in this disgusting taxi with," the woman glared across Kouga who sat in the middle of the backseat to Kagome who glared right back, "_Her_"

"Hey! I'm not enjoying this arrangement anymore that you are" Kagome complained back.

"Hey, well at least _I'm _not a—"

"Whoa, cool it Ayame" Kouga said looking warily at both women, "Kagome's—"

"Shut it Kouga" they both said at the same time. They glared at each other before turning towards the window.

Kouga wasn't a person to be unappreciative of opportunities given to him, and two not bad looking women squished against him _definitely_ counted as one, but these circumstances could make anyone feel less than fortunate.

_Flash Back_

_Kagome quickly parted through the thick crowds of the airport with masterful expertise, leaving a fumbling Kouga following her. _

"_Shit" she said, when she heard the time announced overhead, the plane with 'Ayame' on it had arrived at least 20 minutes ago._

"_I don't have time for this" Kagome said breathlessly, "Kouga!" she yelled. _

"_What?!" Kouga frantically darted away from people who suddenly realized that he was 'Kouga', and Kagome calling it out didn't help. _

"_What?!" some bystanders said. _

"_That's Kouga?!" _

"_GET HIM!!!" a loud battle cry arose from all teenage—and a few middle-aged ones—girls alike._

"_Come on babe" Kouga said with a frantic but excited whisper, "We gotta split". Once again Kagome was lifted bridal-style as Kouga took a heart pounding leap, and sped off in the direction of Ayame's plane. _

_After a few minutes of speeding through the spacious hallways of the airport, Kouga and Kagome arrived at Ayame's gate. Kagome gave a frenzied look around for the celebrity's manager, and the person sent to help her out of this fix. _

"_There" Kouga pointed out quietly, Kagome squinted and noticed a mass of fiery red hair chatting away angrily on her cell phone. _

"_Ayame?" Kagome called out experimentally, "Ayame?" _

_Her attempts were rewarded when she saw the red head turn and…glare at her?_ _Kagome looked confusedly at Kouga who shrugged just as confused. But as his shoulders went up, he noticed that a weight made that harder then if should have. Kouga hesitantly looked down and realized that he was still holding Kagome in his arms in what could be mistaken as an amorous pose. Kagome raised her eyes to him in embarrassing realization, as she realized the same thing that Kouga did._

_Kagome all but leapt out of Kouga's arms, "Er…sorry 'bout that" Kagome apologized as she hurriedly brushed of her slightly wrinkled clothes. _

"_So…that's Ayame?" she asked as an angry looking woman stomped towards her with gleaming green eyes (alliteration not intended)._

"_Yep" Kouga said with a slight **Tch** of his lips as he watched his sometimes scary manager storm towards them, "That's her"_

_End of Flashback_

"I don't even know what your problem is with me anyway!" Kagome said with frustration. Ayame just glared at her.

"I don't like your name, it's so close to mine" she said with a final glower, and then continued to look out of the window.

"Freaking ridiculous…" Kagome mumbled to the window.

Kouga uncertainly looked back and forth between the two bickering women beside him.

This was going to be a _looong_ drive.

XXXXX

"Hey baby? Could you just pull up over there really quickly?" Kikyo asked as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger in the direction she wanted him to go in, "Thanks Yashie" she said in a sickeningly sweet baby voice, when InuYasha conceded to her request, "I just gotta make a quick in-and-out at a friends place 'kay?"

Kikyo managed to gracefully get out of the low riding car with as much class as any queen. Then looked disapprovingly at InuYasha still sitting in the drivers seat looking slightly disgruntled.

"Aw honey" she crooned, "You can't just sit here in the car, what if someone sees you moping in your car?" she made bambi eyes at him as she sweetly asked for him to come inside. "Just for a few hello's chat to a few people…that's it. In-and out" she said matter-of-factly.

InuYasha sulked as he got out of his car, but quickly recovered when Kikyo gave him a fleeting kiss. He obediently padded after her as she led the way.

InuYasha cursed to himself as the two entered the brightly lit room. '_A few hello's' my **ass**, _he thought resentfully, _I swear, I'm so fucking sick off all these damn parties with all these—_

"Hey!" InuYasha immediately put on his 'InuYasha the Rockstar' façade, and greeted the incomer coolly. Inwardly her rolled his eyes in annoyance at the person who most likely came to kiss his ass.

He nodded at the appropriate moments, and showed concern when expected, but didn't really hear what the person was saying. He looked around desperately looking for an escape.

InuYasha grinned when he saw just what he needed.

"Yeah, uh…good talkin' to ya" InuYasha said with a sloppy evasion as he quickly made his way towards his salvation.

A phone lay unused and was only a few yards away from him, if he could only get to it without any interruption…

InuYasha cursed inwardly once again when another loser got in his way, once again, InuYasha feigned interest in the nobody—he probably was a somebody, but InuYasha didn't particularly care at the moment—as he (the loser) continued to babble on about more crap he didn't care about.

"Yeah, sure…I gotta go" and InuYasha made another hasty retreat, as he hastened towards the phone.

_Almost there, _he could feel the sweat mentally dripping down his knitted brow as he licked his lips with concentration, _Just…a few more steps away, _he lightly stepped across the room with stealth rivaled only by Indiana Jones and Chuck Norris, _I…I…I got—_

"Yasha, honey?" InuYasha turned around guiltily as he faced Kikyo who approached him with her arm entwined with another man's.

InuYasha was too frazzled to get irritated, "Uh…" he straightened himself up, reclaiming the look worthy of a rockstar, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"This is my friend I want you to meet, he's…" Kikyo led him and her friend away as InuYasha looked back despairingly at the phone that he was oh so close to obtaining!

After what seemed like hours, InuYasha stumbled (mentally of course, he's too cool for that) back into the room towards the phone. He kept his head down trying to avoid being noticed by others, as he made his way towards the phone.

Which wasn't there anymore.

_Shit, _he thought, _I'm never gonna get out of here…_

He looked around grumpily when it looked like all chances of escape were taken from him.

And then he saw it.

Across the enormous living room, and into the music room, he saw a hand lay down the phone carelessly on the edge of chair. His eyes gleamed with purpose and determination and he smirked with pleasure of a hunting his prey. He casually walked through the living room, and slowly made his way towards the music room. _So far so good, _InuYasha thought. With crossed fingers, InuYasha strode into the music room and grabbed for the phone. Another hand reached for the phone simultaneously, InuYasha turned to look at the rival, and glared. When the other person backed away, InuYasha quickly snatched up the phone and dialed. _Please pick up, please pick up, **please **pick up!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello all, I hope that you aren't as sleepy as I am—especially if you're old enough to (legally) drive. I've been up writing this for HOURS…well…watching some Spongebob than playing some chess, did a few push ups…yeah, but it still took a while. Sorry for it being so short, but I was just so freaking tired that I didn't care. Plus, I would've ruined it if I did it in my barely-able-to-comprehend-anything mind right now. Please review! I am begging you. No seriously. I didn't get not a ONE review for my last chapter. You don't know how depressed that made me…So please everybody review for this chapter…if you liked it that is…toodles…Oh! And a major apolgy for those who read my chapter when it was screwed up! I was trying to post it despite the restriction-thingy but...it didn't work. Sorry again!


	11. The Newcomer

"Jeez" Kagome said under her breath, "Did you bring enough stuff?" she gave a

sympathetic look towards the tax driver making his 12th trip to-and-from the trunk, where Ayame's luggage lay.

"Hey!" Ayame said defensively, "You never know when you'll need something—especially when I was so unceremoniously summoned here" she gave a thankful glare at Kagome (that is sarcasm children).

"It may have been short notice, but you could have left some part of your

extensive wardrobe behind" Kagome said with a disdainful look at

the ever-growing pile of luggage.

"Don't get jealous" Ayame said with a little smirk.

Kagome clenched her fist and spread her legs apart—classic yelling mode.

"Jealous?! You think I'd be jealous of you? Ha!" she rolled her eyes up as she

mockingly put her hand under her chin and gave a little wave—she

had the childish satisfaction of seeing Ayame seethe.

"As if!" she said with laugh, "You sooo wish!" Kagome chortled to herself when she

saw steam pour out of Ayame's ears.

"Okay, let's get this straight" she angrily strode towards Kagome until they were

nearly nose-to-nose. "Kouga is mine" she hissed, "I'm his manager, and he doesn't need a little 'publicist' to keep following him around. Got it?" she spat in a deadly tone, and then wrapped a delicate hand around Kouga's arm. "Come on Kouga, help

me carry my stuff" Ayame handed Kouga a heavy leather suitcase as she not-so-gently tugged on his arm towards the door.

"Hey, you!" she snapped her fingers impatiently towards two young boys dressed in the hotel's uniform, "Bring my luggage from outside and up to my room", the boys quickly scurried out of the red-heads' sight.

"Now Kouga," Ayame's tightened her grasp on Kouga's arm even more, "We have a lot to do, why don't you come to my suite so we can—"

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your fantasies, but you _did_ come here with a purpose" Kagome yelled, recalling the attention of Ayame from Kouga.

"Unlike you, I am a _professional_, and have things to do! So if you'd please, just give me the schedule for InuYasha and I will be on my way" Kagome gave a sweet smile laced with sarcasm.

Ayame gave a huff and fished around in her overly large designer purse until her fingers closed around the thick folder.

"Here" Ayame said, unceremoniously thrusting it at Kagome, "If I had known that this would have gotten rid of you, I would've given it to you a lot sooner" her dislike of Kagome plainly evident in her voice.

"And miss the chance of meeting you and spending all this quality time together?" Kagome said with sarcastic sweetness as her fingers deftly flipped through the many pages inside the folder, her eyes briefly but thoroughly inspecting each one,

"Well, it seems as though as everything's accounted for…" she gave a last minute look-through of the folder containing InuYasha's schedule, "Thanks" Kagome said simply, "I'll see you around" she gave a two fingered salute to the two and turned her backs on them.

"Hey, wait up Kagome" Kouga called out as he jogged towards her. He grabbed her elbow causing her to pause midstep.

"What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked with a weary expression, all bounce and spunk had left her—leaving only a hollow shell of her that craved sleep.

"Kouga…" Ayame said in a warning tone—not sure of what her client was doing, but immediately enraged when she saw Kouga's still touching Kagome's arm.

"Guess what?" Kouga said with a large goofy grin.

"Kouga…" Kagome massaged her now throbbing temple with her hand "Just tell me, I _really _don't have time to play a guessing game with you—"

"I'm gonna make you my woman!" he announced proudly.

"…" Kagome stared at him, not sure if she was comprehending what he was saying correctly. Ayame—on the other hand—had heard every word loud and clear, her mouth agape with shock.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled, regarding him with WTF looks.

"That's right," Kouga said stubbornly, "I said I'm gonna make you my woman"

Kagome blinked her eyes slowly a couple times, trying to register that the idiot in front of her was actually speaking.

"I think you need to loosen that ponytail of your's Kouga" Kagome said mercilessly, "Cause it's squeezing the part of your brain you use to think"

Ayame stomped down towards them in all of her steaming red-headed glory, and landed a heck of a smack on the back of Kouga's head.

"What the hell!" Kouga said in surprise as he rubbed the newly tender area on the back of his head, "What'd I do?" he asked as he winced with pain.

"What did you _do_?" Ayame repeated incredulously, "You don't just go up to any random person and say that you're going to make them 'your woman'!" she yelled. "I swear, it's like you never learn!" Ayame grabbed the front of Kouga's shirt and gave a furious tug which sent him sprawling towards the hotels' door. "And if you do so much as look at another woman, you'll be doing nothing but birthday party gigs until the day you die"

Kagome laughed at the sight, but then gave a tired sigh. She had a star to straighten out herself—but she was just too tired to do it tonight, with a last weary smile, she slowly trudged towards the curb to hail down another cab.

When she got inside of the toasty taxi, she wearily leaned her head against the cab's window—too tired to care about the dirt or crusty fingerprints on it. The last thing she heard before she drifted into sleep, was the shrill sound of her cellphone ringing.

XXXXX

_What the hell is that wench doing? _InuYasha thought angrily, _Why isn't she picking up her damn phone! That's why she has one isn't it?! _

Once again InuYasha pulled out the tiny piece of torn paper with the delicate scribble of a phone number on it. In large curvy letters, **Kagome Higurashi** was written. The impatience in which it was written, clearly noticeable as the letters and numbers were nearly smushed together with a sloppy finish on her name.

InuYasha carefully dialed the last few digits of her cell number, his breath hitched when he heard the hopeful ringing through the receiver. _Five…four…three…two… _"Hi!" a perky voice answered, "I'm not here right now, but please leave a message and your number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I—" InuYasha angrily pressed the talk button--ending the call. He growled in annoyance at once again failing to reach the publicist. He knew women were never reliable but Jeez! Only when you needed them…

"InuYasha?" a feminine voice asked behind him.

InuYasha whirled around, facing a woman that he did _not_ need.

"Hey babe" he said coolly, "What's up?"

Kikyo paralyzed InuYasha with a scorching glare, "Well seeing as you practically ran away from Fredrico and simply refuse to mingle with anyone I guess we can go" Kikyo said, finishing off her speech with a perfect flip of her stick straight hair.

"Really?" InuYasha asked hopefully, his doggie ears perking up.

"Yeah" Kikyo said in an offhand way, "Besides, his house only has three pools" she said with a snobbish roll of her eyes, "Let's go". With purposeful strides, Kikyo led InuYasha out of the music room and into the newly crowded main living room.

"What's going on?" Kikyo hissed to InuYasha, she stood tiptoe on her four-inch heels, trying to see what had everyone else clamoring about. There were shouts, flashes of cameras, and the shoutings of questions from reporters.

"Who _is _it?" Kikyo demanded once again furiously. InuYasha only shrugged with indifference as he gave an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Probably just another uptight prick with more cars than brains" InuYasha said casually, and he continued to ignore the loud ruckus over the newcomer. He crossed his arms against his chest with an irritated huff. Kikyo put her hands on his arm, using the hanyou's strength to keep balance as she frantically scanned the crowd in front of her trying to find the person causing the uproar.

"Hey, lay up Kikyo" InuYasha said with a wince, he may be a half-demon, but Kikyo's nails were razors. Razors that were digging into his flesh and going deeper every second.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha glanced curiously at his non-responsive girlfriend. Following her stunned gaze, InuYasha bared his teeth and growled at a man who lay standing in front of them a few meters away.

"Well I see that you're still doing well" the newcomer said with a cold smile. His eyes looked like those of a psycho, a lunatic,

A murderer.

"Still up to your old ways?" InuYasha taunted, "Heard a rumor that you were dead," InuYasha said with a smirk, "Shame it isn't true"

The man merely smiled, sending shivers down InuYasha's spine, "I can assure you, I have never been more alive"

"I can fix that if you'd like" InuYasha said as he grinned at the thought of tearing the man to shreds.

"It won't be necessary" the man said as his gaze narrowed on InuYasha, he gave a cold smile and a humorless chuckle. "But I thank you for your concern InuYasha, it seems that you haven't changed either" the man grinned wickedly, but then took notice of the near trembling woman clinging to InuYasha.

"Kikyo" he said coolly with a significant nod of his head, "You look well" he grinned, making Kikyo's inside's squirm. InuYasha sensed Kikyo's distressed and growled once again, the man was looking at Kikyo in the way a man looks at a woman when he can see through her clothes—and liking what he saw.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled.

"You of all people should know" the man said disappointedly, "We do have quite a bit of history together"

"Don't we Kikyo?" he added significantly with another evil grin.

"W-what do you want?" Kikyo asked defiantly gazing straight into the mans' scary eyes.

"Oh it's not what _I_ want" the man placed a hand in his chest, "But don't worry about it"

"You can go to hell" InuYasha said through gritted teeth.

The man just laughed, "Oh no, I plan on staying here" he looked InuYasha in his eyes.

"Permanently"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let us pray that I start on the new chapter soon enough that I remember what my plans were with this chapter. I had the biggest freaking headache ever when I was writing this. Would type more, but too much pain. Toodles.


	12. Cellphone Scare: Bunnies Beware!

InuYasha silently regarded the man, lowering a menacing gaze in his direction.

"Come on babe" InuYasha said grabbing a hold oh Kikyo's arm, "We're leaving"

Kikyo for once did not look like she owned the world and everyone's purpose on it was to serve her. Still slightly trembling, she looked up into InuYasha's hardened face and gave a frightened nod. She rarely saw InuYasha get so serious.

But it wasn't the fact that his fangs were barred, or that fact that she could feel the

ferocity of the growl he was holding in when he held her that made her feel scared.

It was the tiny trace of red bleeding into his eyes.

XXXXX

"Huh?" Kagome mumbled drowsily, she wiped the tiny moist puddle growing on the side

of mouth. Blinking, she tried to look to see where she was, but was stopped by something hard.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped, she rubbed her forehead which had collided with some mystery

object. Looking close, she saw grimy fingerprints, food remaints, and other gross unidentifiables.

Realizing that she was leaning against the extremely dirty window of a taxi, she shot up and unconsciously wiped the top of her head, smoothing her hair down. That was the first

thing she noticed, the second this was the weight of a cell phone in her hand. _Oh, must have just been checking it before I fell asleep_, she thought with a shrug.

With no real concern, she proceeded to put her phone in her purse when I blinking message made her jolt.

76 Missed calls?!

Kagome frantically scanned through the 'Missed Calls' list, finding the same number

having called over and over again, some calls just seconds apart. _No way…_ she thought. Although the number wasn't familiar to her she felt her stomach drop, _this_ she recognized.

_This is __**not**__ good… _

Kagome bit her lip and put the phone to her ear.

"You have one new voice message" an electronic voice said after a short pause, "From phone number: 305-123-4567 (obviously I'm making this up so please don't try it) at 9:38 pm" Kagome winced, that was the time of the very first call be the number.

There was slight rustling, and noisy background sounds that made crackling noises which muffled his voice, but that didn't stop Kagome from hearing the pissed-off ness in his voice.

"Wench, I know you know who this is"

Kagome winced; she could feel the contained anger in his voice.

"Pick me up" he demanded "I'm at some party, track down this number or something and get me the hell out of here!"

There was silence, but the quiet buzzing of the line did not die out, so Kagome knew that the message was not over.

"Oh yeah, and could you do all of us a favor and ANSWER YER DAMN PHONE?! That's what it's _for_ stupid! Ya know? So that you can _talk _to people when they need you?! I swear, if you don't—"

Kagome snapped her phone shut and squeezed her eyes shut, ending the yelling of one annoyed singer. _Please be a dream, please be a dream, please be a dream_, she prayed.

When she reopened her eyes, she was disappointed to see that what was happening was oh too real.

But she was shaken out of reverie when she felt the vibration of her cell phone, which was still in her hand.

'_Party like a rock—party like a rock star. Party like a rock—party like a rock star—I'm on a money making mission but I party like a rock star—'_

_No thank you, _Kagome thought in reply to her ringtone, _I've got more then one client doing that and making my life a living hell!_

Kagome checked the number that was calling reluctantly, and was surprised to see that it wasn't InuYasha—wherever he was.

"Hello?" she asked confusion, she had no idea who it could be.

"_Higurashi?" a snappish voice asked. _

"Uh…yeah…who is this?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_It's Ayame," _she replied briskly, _"Okay, I forgot to mention something important about InuYasha's schedule. Do you have the packet I gave you?" _

Kagome glanced around, and saw a thick manila folder lying on the other side of the seat.

"Yeah," Kagome confirmed, "What next?"

"_Okay, if you look at the front, you'll see a bright pink paper with…"_

Kagome proceeded to follow Ayame's curt instructions, she opened the flap of the folder and her eyes instantly saw the fiery hot pink paper Ayame was talking about. _Kinda hard to notice, _she thought dryly. Her eyes scanned the paper, quickly skimming through until something caught her eye that made her gasp.

"_Guess you saw it huh?" _Ayame said on the other line with dry amusement.

The words: _**May 6 2007, 12:00 am Otaku Miami **_slowly come into focus and all other words blurred out.

"At 12?!" Kagome yelled in horror.

"_Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it" _Ayame said not sounding very sincere, _"Bye"_

BEEP

"No!" Kagome wailed, she looked distraughtly at the phone, "Ayame?" she called out to the phone, "Ayame?!"

"…_#! buttons, can't even hang up…"_

"Ayame?" Kagome was never so happy to say that name before, "You still there?" she asked hopefully.

"_No, it's common for words to still be heard after someone's hung up—YES I'm here!" _Ayame said sardonically.

On a normal day, Kagome would've set her straight, but now was _not_ the time.

"Okay…where exactly _is_…" Kagome searched the paper to look for the location of InuYasha's first gig…under _her _control, "Otaku Miami?"

"_Okay, it's at…"_ Ayame relayed the directions to Kagome who relayed them to the cab driver.

"Oh and one more thing Ayame?" Kagome said sweetly.

Ayame gave an audible sigh of irritation before answering, "_What?" _she bit out.

"Thanks Ayame" Kagome gushed with genuine gratitude"

"_Don't mention it"_ Ayame replied meaning it quite literally.

CLICK

"Friendly ain't she?" Kagome said to herself with a grin, Ayame would be one hard rubix cube to solve, and she looked forward to the challenge.

Kagome sat against the torn leather seat of the taxi, _Alright…_ she thought, _everything's taken care of…SHIT!_

She bolted upright once more, and to her horror, she realized what she had forgotten.

InuYasha!

XXXXX

InuYasha strode out of the overly large mansion, not paying attention to any protests that Kikyo had—or whether or not she _had _protested. He was seething, far beyond steam erupting from the ears—furious. He was ready to rip apart anything that got in the way of him and his car, _Bunny rabbits better stay away from me_, he thought savagely.

Kikyo was practically jogging to keep up with InuYasha's brisk pace. InuYasha ripped open the car door; Kikyo winced when she thought she heard the tearing of metal, and nearly shoved her inside. Kikyo silently held her bruised arm, not letting InuYasha see her pain that he had caused. With a deafening thud, InuYasha slammed the car door shut, not bothering to keep his inhuman strength in check.

InuYasha had thrown himself inside his car and violently shut the door. Growling, he shoved the key into the ignition and roared off, not bothering to put on his seat belt, or see if there was anything—or any_one_—was behind him.

"InuYasha…" Kikyo called timidly.

"What!" he barked, but visibly tried to keep himself under control, "What?" he repeated slightly more calmly and spared Kikyo an apologetic glance.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

InuYasha once again put his eyes on the road with a glare. After a few moments, her finally answered, "I don't feel like going out tonight. I just need to chill out" he made a sharp turn, and began speeding at 180mph in a 45mph zone.

XXXXX

_Shit oh shit oh __**shit**_! _I am so screwed!_

"What are you doing tomorrow Kagome?" she asked herself.

"Oh yeah" she said with a forced laugh, "I don't have to worry about that because I'll be _dead_!" Kagome was going into hysterics. The cab driver raised a question eyebrow to her passenger who appeared to be having a mental breakdown—but said nothing.

"Uhh…lady? Is there anything I can do to help?" the driver asked when it looked like Kagome was on the verge of committing Hara Kiri.

"Oh sure!" Kagome said cheerily as she bubbled with hysterical laughter, "Get InuYasha to act like a normal human being…even though I don't think he actually human…get him to be at this Otaku place by _12_, fix my car, and get me a new life!" she wailed.

"Er…" the taxi driver didn't know what to say.

"So you think you can do that for me buddy?" Kagome snapped raking him with a glowering gaze, when she got no reply from the freaked out cab driver, "Yeah, I _thought _so!"

_Why do I always get the loonies? _thought the cab driver, with a shake of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hola! I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter for some reason. I've discovered that I have a strange fetish with making my characters act psycho. XP. I'm beyond tired, so that's why I didn't make the chapter longer (I'm on summer break—WHOO!...Don't know why I mentioned that, just thought I should). So please be tolerant of these five pages—and review!!! Toodles!


	13. Club Otaku

_­_"Alright miss, we're here" the cab driver said to Kagome, he cautiously twisted around in his seat to face her. They had smoothly pulled up to the curb in front of the pulsating club, cheers and other indiscernible shouts could be heard from the side of the street.

Kagome before, was quite animated with exaggerated movements and her frantic actions, but now she sat quietly in the backseat looking small and timid.

"Miss?" the cab driver inquired.

Kagome looked up at the driver blankly, and heaved a sigh before fishing a few twenties out of her purse, handing it to the driver and exiting the cab.

"Keep the change" she mumbled. The driver nodded in acknowledgement and was about to take off again, but looked back at the despairing Kagome.

­_Poor kid…_

And for some reason, the cab driver just couldn't bring himself to drive off before knowing that the girl was safe inside. He watched as pedestrians—obviously other clubbers—bumped against her, as she just stood rooted to the same spot. The neon purple lights flashed against her face, making the girl look even more sullen.

The cab driver was starting to think that the girl was never going to move, until she finally began trudging footsteps towards the throbbing club. She walked ever so slowly, pausing every few steps or so, she walked through the thronging crowd and walked past the unnecessarily buff bouncers, blankly holding out a special privilege pass (I'm totally making that up XD) and smoothly walking by them.

She grabbed the brass handle of the clubs' fashionably tacky doors, the doors opened with a _whoosh._ The loudness of the music, the pounding of the bass, and the yells from the crowd were upon Kagome hitting her full in the face. There was little to no space on the floor, as gyrating dancers occupied almost every square inch.

Before stepping in, Kagome gave another glace behind her, hoping that InuYasha would magically appear. She held her breath, but to no avail. _I could really use a fairy godmother now_, Kagome said silently wishing to the heavens. The streets were still InuYasha-less, and with another sigh, Kagome stepped in the club.

Kagome walked in slowly. She stepped onto the (how ARE clubs' floors tiled?) floor and looked around, and wasn't exactly surprised at what she saw. A couple topless dancers over there…about five guys were drinking out of some girls belly button over _there…_Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the club's owner, (or at least night manager) until something caught her eye.

_InuYasha?!?_

A pair of white doggie ears bobbed up and down in the mass, Kagome peered on tip-toes trying to see if that was him.

"InuYasha?" she called in disbelief, "InuYasha???"

She walked into the dancing crowd, going further and further into the wriggling, dipping, and twirling mass until she finally found him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulders, wheeling around the dancing idiot to face her.

"What are you doing here?! You have a gig to do…" she trailed off when she noticed that the usual golden eyes were a regular brown, and the hair wasn't silver but a painfully bright platinum blond.

"Umm…sorry" Kagome said sheepishly retreating.

The guy with the ears turned back around to his friends, "What a weirdo…" he muttered to them. Kagome clenched her fists in embarrassment and anger. Embarrassment because she practically hassled the wrong guy mistaking him for InuYasha, and anger at InuYasha for _causing _her to be embarrassed—nevermind the fact that it wasn't his fault that he wasn't here.

Then she realized, _lots_ of people had little ears atop their heads! A little club bopper trotted by with a pair of pink ears and a dainty bell on a choker around her neck. Looking towards the bar, she saw a gruff looking guy with a pair of muddy brown wolf ears slipped over his ears. Looking around her in confusion, Kagome noticed that almost everybody was dressed up in costumes! This had to be those new and upcoming cosplay clubs that were suddenly taking the partying nation by storm!

When Kagome finally emerged from crowd she was in a daze _So…many…ears!_, her eyes eventually slowed and landed on a dingy sign reading "STAFF".

She made her way through, avoiding the flying limbs and bodies as much as possible, and almost harmlessly reached the door. Inside were a couple people in uniforms lounging around, the room smelled of smoke and rancid beer.

"The owner?" she choked out, nearly coughing. One spiky haired kid, pointed towards the ceiling before resuming his cigarette.

Kagome spotted the stairs and took them two at a time, eager to get out of the foul smelling room.

When Kagome reached the second floor, she found it (thankfully) quiet. Surprisingly, there was a little hallway before her with a single door that stood plainly against the worn paint of the wall. Kagome shyly knocked on the door and announced herself.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, on behalf of InuYasha" she said clearly. She stood there for a few moments, until the jingling of keys and the disengaging of locks could be heard. There was a slight sucking noise as the door pulled out of its frame.

"I'm so sorry—" Kagome stammered as the door began opening. "—so deeply sorry for the trouble. I don't know how to explain this but…" Kagome slowly trailed off when the door fully opened revealing the owner of the club.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the cab driver was still parked in front of the club. He couldn't help the maternal feeling of regard for the young woman. She reminded him of his youngest daughter, who had the same facial features and the same tendency to snap in hard times.

After Kagome had finally gone inside, the cab driver sighed and pulled out his wallet. There in the second slot of the clear covering, was a picture of a smiling young woman with a flower in her hair. He looked at the picture and stared at the doors Kagome had just gone through, she reminded him so much of the family he hadn't seen in years.

The cab driver leaned back on the worn plastic of the seat, reminiscing of family and the-good-ole days. The thumping bass caused the taxi to tremble in a soothing rhythmic fashion. And the hum of all the people on the streets was actually sort of calming. Despite his resistance, the cab drivers' eyelids lowered against his will, he folded his arms comfortably against his chest, and sunk deeper into the molds of the drivers seat.

The cab driver gave a wide and long yawn, and finally, was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

MAN I am evil. I haven't update in like what? Two months? And I end it there. Yeah, I take lessons. From Naraku, he's pretty cool actually—ANYway. I DO however want to apologize for this being so short, and for you having to wait so long. But no worries, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Oh, and I know that cab driver part is like WTF??? But there IS an actual purpose to that, so don't think I've gone insane(er) and started writing Laments of a Cab Driver or anything . Have a great summer ya'll! Toodles!


	14. Kick Some Ass

"Wha-wha—what?! What are you doing here Miroku!" Kagome demanded with an accusing finger.

Miroku just chuckled, "Remember when I bought that club down if Florida a couple years ago?" he asked.

"Club?" Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah but…I had no idea it was _this _place!" she looked at her old friend with a look of suspicion and marvel.

"So _this_ was the place you would always steal away to?" she asked tapping her finger against her chin recalling all the incidents when Miroku was in Florida suddenly.

"Yep" Miroku said proudly, "I got my own bouncers and everything" he said beaming.

"Yeah, I saw" Kagome said with a grin. She stepped inside, and saw a comfortably furnished apartment.

"Hey…this is nice!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped onto Miroku's king-size feather bed. She rubbed her face on the satiny smoothness of the sheets with closed eyes and a dreamy grin crossed her face.

"Yeah, I usually end up crashing here from getting waste…" Miroku caught himself knowing Kagome wouldn't like hearing that, "uh…getting caught up in work" he finished.

Kagome propped herself up with an elbow and looked at Miroku with a 'yeah-right' look. She surveyed the rest of the apartment, "This is great! But…" she grinned with raised eyebrows at the sheets on Miroku's bed and pointed to the bold 80's leopard print.

"There's no accounting for taste" she said with shake of her head.

"Hey!" Miroku held out his hands in a hapless way, "But it works _great_!" he said with raising a knowing eyebrow to Kagome.

Kagome snorted, "At keeping you warm? Maybe"

But Miroku quickly recuperated, "In more ways then one, Kagome" he said waggling his eyebrows.

Kagome let out a hearty laugh, it seemed as though she hadn't done so in such a long time. Her laugh sounded foreign to her, it sounded dry and rusty from prolonged periods of non-use.

"Alright, what's up? Why this whole hiring InuYasha thing?" she asked turning the conversation towards business.

Miroku shrugged and grinned playfully, "Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to see you again, all the other people at Four Souls act like that have sticks stuck up their asses. They're not any fun"

"Yes, Kami forbid that Miroku Houshi isn't having any fun" Kagome said sarcastically, "But Miroku, what about the gig? I'm gonna be in major trouble if it turns out that you just called on InuYasha for no reason and he's not going to perform!"

"Oh InuYasha's going to perform" Miroku cut in quickly with a wink, "So don't you worry your pretty little head off, or your equally fine—"

"I get it Miroku, thanks" Kagome said interrupting him. "But see…that was my problem" Miroku stayed silent, but nodded to signal Kagome to continue.

"I don't know where InuYasha is" Kagome confessed with an embarrassed blush.

Miroku looked uncharacteristically thoughtful, "So he's not here with you?" Kagome nodded, "Well…that doesn't seem to be too bad of a problem, his manager should inform him of this too"

Kagome nearly collapsed on Miroku's tacky bed in relief, Kami bless managers! They just lifted the dog-eared, silver haired world off of her already over burdened shoulders! Now she…now she could…

"Shit" Kagome said when she came to realization, she grabbed one of Miroku's pillows and buried her face in it.

"I just remembered" she mumbled loud enough for Miroku to hear, "That arrogant idiot fired his manager, if I recall it correctly, he told his ex-manager to, quote, "take his Blackberry and shove it up his stiff ass"

Kagome rewarded Miroku with a scorching glare when he laughed—heartily.

"At least someone's there to keep you entertained like I would" Miroku said with mock concern.

Kagome huffed, sending a stray lock of hair to flop onto her forehead, "Yeah, aren't I lucky?" she said sarcastically, "I always get such sweeties"

"Well you could sour pusses like Sesshomaru as a client" Miroku said reasonably, "He's all stoic, he'd never do anything wrong at all" Miroku rolled his eyes, "Bor-ing!"

"Imagine that" Kagome said with fake brightness, "Clients who _aren't_ pains in the ass, and _don't_ give me hell" she sent another glare in the direction of Miroku, "Almost the exact opposite of _you_"

"Now now" Miroku said putting his hands up, "In my defense, that little incident in Jamaica had _nothing_ to do with me" he said in all innocence.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Miroku's little beach 'incident' needed a lot more than coco butter to fix, more like quite a few hefty payments (it's a nicer word for bribes), a couple cars, relocating, and more than five bottles of aspirin on Kagome's part.

"Yeah" she said agreeably, "_Totally _not your fault" Kagome was about to spout another sarcastic quip when she heard a roar from outside. Kagome ran out of the apartment and was quickly followed by Miroku.

Near the stairs was a tiny window, allowing the viewer a grimy look at the street below. Kagome peeked out of the dirty window pane and gasped, "No way…"

XXXXX

The cab driver awoke with a start, he was jolted awake when he the blaring horn from behind him. Thinking that he was about to be arrested for parking illegally or something, the cab driver quickly pulled out.

He had just barely gotten part of the hood of the taxi out on the street, when a zooming vehicle grazed him. The vehicle—an expensive looking black sports car—came to a screeching halt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The cab driver winced at the long string of curses that come from inside the sports car, but made no move to get out and inspect the damage. He watched a man get out of the car and slam the door shut, and walk over to the passenger side of the car to inspect the damage.

The cab driver watched with nervousness when he saw the mans' face turn red and his fists balled up. Fearing a lawsuit as every cab driver does, the cab driver sped off in the opposite direction regardless of oncoming traffic.

"Sonova—" the man looked ready to kill someone, onlookers and nearby pedestrians hurried on their way. Nearby cars, drove by, not willing to risk the murderous wrath of those deadly looking nails.

XXXXX

"What?!" Miroku asked with concern when he saw his friends' eyes go wide, "What's wrong???"

"No way…" Kagome breathed once again, "Come!" she yelled as she bolted down the stairs.

"What?! Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku panted as he chased after Kagome. Kagome sprinted down the stairs, and flew through the doors of Miroku's club.

"Piece of shit, mother fuckin', asshole of a—"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled with a pant of her own.

InuYasha's white ears swiveled towards Kagome's direction (How he was not mobbed before with those adorable ears I do not know), "Great" he said loudly enough for her to hear with a dramatic roll of his eyes, "It's you, come to add more joy to my life?" he asked sarcastically.

Kagome ran up to him—the bearer of the seemingly endless rant of insults, strangely, she did not kill, maim, or harm the singer in anyway or form.

"You" she said pointing a deadly finger in his direction, "Gig" she pointed towards the hyped club behind her. She heard a few squeals of delight that InuYasha—_the _InuYasha would be performing at Otaku Miami, but ignored them.

InuYasha looked at Kagome as if she had recently escaped from a mental hospital.

"Feh" he scoffed crossing his arms snootily, "Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked motioning towards the car. And on cue, Kikyo opened the car door, putting one gorgeous leg after another, out of the car, until she stood completely evacuated in all her flawless supermodel beauty.

"InuYasha?" she asked with a little tilt of her head. Kagome assumed that Kikyo thought that this was irrisistable to men. Then seeing the way that InuYasha completely forgot Kagome's existence, Kagome figured that the ice queen was on to something.

"Hel-_lo_!" Kagome reached up and pulled a long lock of the silverish hair and tugged. Hard.

"I am _talking_ to you" Kagome reminded him _Men, _she thought with an irritated roll of her eyes.

"I was not reminding you, informing you, or asking if you _wanted_ to" Kagome tugged the hair closer and brought InuYasha stooping to her height, "You. Have. A gig. And you are _going_ to perform" she eyed him dangerously, "_Got it?_" she hissed.

Before InuYasha could reply she started walking back towards the club—his hair still in hand.

"But…Kikyo!" InuYasha said trying to protest.

"Miroku!" Kagome called, she couldn't risk letting go of InuYasha, "Take care of Kikyo for InuYasha"

Miroku was quite eager to complete the duty Kagome set out for him. Kagome saw his right hand twitch in eagerness, "Kikyo is InuYasha's _girlfriend_" Kagome said hoping that the pervert got her drift, _Whatever, his beating, not mine. _

"What about my car?" InuYasha asked, he halted, making Kagome nearly bounce back into him (Cause she was still holding his hair).

"Miroku, take care of that too will ya?" Kagome called before continuing to walk.

"No freaking way!" InuYasha exclaimed, "A girlfriend's a girlfriend but my car?" InuYasha glared at Kagome, "How stupid do you think I am?" he asked.

Kagome nearly giggled at all the comeback options she had available, "There's not enough time to explain all that" she said, trying to retain her laughter.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere until I get my car taken care of!" InuYasha said, turning into his alter ego: A five year old throwing a fit.

"Listen" Kagome hissed, "You're gonna have bigger problems if you don't get your over privileged ass inside that club _right now_" opening the clubs' doors, she shoved InuYasha inside. "Now go take your shirt off and entertain em'. Sing, strip tease, I don't care. Just do something!"

"The fuck I am!" InuYasha had yelled, but he should've saved his voice, he'd been talking to wood. InuYasha nervously scanned the crowd who went under the category "Barely Legal and Crazy".

Part of InuYasha wanted to just sit there just to spite Kagome, but the more sensible part of InuYasha (well the part that wanted to _live _anyways…) figured that he would have a lot more to worry about. I mean, it was bad enough that Armani kept using the wrong Egyptian cotton for his socks, but this woman was _hell_.

Walking over to the smoky DJ booth, InuYasha went in and whispered something to the DJ. The DJ nodded his head and changed the current track.

InuYasha coolly strode through the crowd until he reached the stage used for such events as these. Nodding to the DJ, suddenly, the roving colored lights, focused on InuYasha, who stood before the crowd with a microphone in hand.

"Who the hell is that?" InuYasha heard someone whisper.

"What the hell?" InuYasha put the mic up to his (oh so sexy) lips and yelled.

"How many people wanna kick some ass?"

The electric guitar picked up in the song and InuYasha grinned, a familiar gleam shining in his eyes.

"Omigod, that's InuYasha!" someone yelled, the crowd began cheering like crazy. InuYasha smirked and continued singing.

(I'm skipping a part of the song to get to the good part)

_Flip off your fans_

_Make em cheer_

_Try to look sincere_

_Anger today's fashion_

_So sing another song about bashing someone's head in_

InuYasha flipped both middle fingers in the air, causing the crowd to roar and grow more frenzied.

_But I'm really just a sensitive artist…_

InuYasha gave a small sad smile as the music faded. Looking up at the jumping crowd, he grinned.

Suddenly, the DJ switched the tracks again and Nelly was blazing over the clubs' speakers.

"It's getting hot in her' so take off all ya'll clothes!"

InuYasha looked towards the DJ booth in horror and shook his head. It appeared that the DJ didn't' notice, and just turned the song up louder.

With a gulp, InuYasha glanced at the crowd and saw them stripping off their already minimal clothing.

His animal instinct kicked in then. The attention, the power, the thrill, he wanted more.

"I am, getting so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off"

With a wicked grin, InuYasha gripped the sides of his shirt and threw it over his head, leaving a shirtless InuYasha onstage.

"I said…"

XXXXXXXXX

Whoo! The only real thing I accomplished in this chapter was getting Miroku and Kagome back together (they make such good friends) and getting InuYasha shirtless. Yeah baby! Come on guys, you're making me beg here. Only _two_ of you guys reviewed for this chapter. At least thank me for updating in three days and not my usual _month_! Oh well, I hope you found the chapter tolerable, and that you have good summers. Toodles!


	15. Lapping it Up

While InuYasha was enjoying his now shirtless act, Kagome stayed outside to try and fix her two biggest pains in life so far: Miroku with Kikyo, and the car.

Her mind was screaming for her to bolt and run, before she lost all of her sanity, but her traitorous legs continued to her destination towards the two.

As she was approaching, she saw Miroku chatting it up with Kikyo, who listened with polite interest. Kagome's eyebrows shot up when she saw Miroku reach out with his lecherous hand.

'_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…'_ Kagome thought to herself, mentally screaming at Miroku. Her eyes closed in a wince, waiting for the inevitable slap, and cry of outrage, on Kikyo's part.

But the slap never came. Neither did the insult.

Kagome peeked open an eyelid, and glanced around cautiously. To her surprise, Miroku was just holding Kikyo's hand, and said model continued to stare at him with blank look, not minding that this man she had just met, was stroking her hand like it was a kitten.

Kagome just shrugged, _'Whatever floats your boat, I say'_, she continued to watch Miroku talk animatedly while holding her hand. _'I'll just leave those two alone…'_ Kagome thought as she walked towards the car, avoiding the strange pair.

When she got to InuYasha's car, she leaned over on the passengers' side to see how bad the damage was.

"Pfft" she scoffed, "I've seen worse paintjobs when I do my nails. What a baby" she said, referring to InuYasha as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the previously mentioned celebrity came stumbling out of the clubs wooden doors. His eyes were wild and hysterical, and his impressive mane of silver hair was sticking up at strange angles (My hair defies all gravity…). Kagome raised an eyebrow at his bare torso, it seemed that he had taken her advice after all.

InuYasha frantically scanned the area, until his gaze landed on Kagome.

"Get in the car!" he yelled as people began pouring out of the club, some with pens and pictures for him to sign, and others with scissors and chloroform.

"What?" Kagome yelled back, in confusion. She watched as InuYasha held onto his shirt for dear life, then after a moment, threw it in the midst of the crowd causing a temporary distraction as how a piece of steak would, to ravenous dogs.

"Get your ass in the car! Kikyo!"

Miroku gave a sigh, "Well it seems as though our little chat has been cut short my beautiful Kikyo" Miroku moved closer towards Kikyo, with lips puckered and eyes closed.

"Sorry Miroku, but I don't want a dead friend on my hands" Kagome ran up, and pushed Miroku, causing him to fall backwards on his butt. With the crazed crowd approaching, Kagome had no time to fake pleasantries with Kikyo.

"Get in the car" she said, fortunately, Kikyo didn't give her any trouble, and gracefully did as Kagome requested. Kikyo slid into the front seat, which made Kagome smack her forehead.

'_Damn these sporty two-seaters…' _she though murderously.

"What the fuck are you waiting for wench?! Get in the car!" InuYasha yelled as began approaching the car, with wild fans in tow.

"But InuYasha…" Kagome tried to protest, it seemed that the obvious had escaped his notice, that there were _three_ people for a _two_-seater car.

InuYasha was about to run past her, when he rolled his eyes and growled, "Jeez, what the hell are you doing?!" and before Kagome could squeak in protest, InuYasha had placed a clawed hand around her waist.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku who now stood up, as he rubbed his butt, "call me!" he grinned as InuYasha carried her off.

Before she had a chance to reply, she was unceremoniously pulled inside InuYasha's car onto something warm.

'_I didn't know this had a seat heater'_ Kagome thought slightly impressed, when she froze. She felt the seat shift from under her and screamed.

InuYasha's car did a dangerous swerve before righting itself into the correct lane, "Damn wench!" he yelled with a wince, "Did you have to scream so loud right in my _ear_?!"

"Well did you have to put me on your _lap_ while you were driving?!" Kagome yelled back, trying to hide her embarrassment.

InuYasha opened his mouth to give a cross reply, but made a sudden turn. Angry honks blared before InuYasha gave his retort.

"Look, it was either you on my lap, or being torn to shreds by those hungry creatures out there" InuYasha yelled. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his face get hot. But looking in the rearview mirror, he saw not a trace of red on his face. His blood was rushing somewhere else…

"Hmph!" Kagome angrily crossed her arms, and succeeded in elbowing InuYasha in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!" InuYasha yelled, "This face is worth millions"

'_Hm, then what's this body of yours worth?'_ her mind instantly started thinking of his defined chest and ab muscles on her back, _'Oh god! Ick! Ew! I did __**not**__ just think that! Especially about'_ she looked at InuYasha who looked back at her.

"Hey my crotch itches and you're in the way, either move or scratch it yourself," InuYasha said with his usual charm.

'_Him'_

Kagome looked at him in horror, disgusted in him and at the thoughts she was previously having _about_ him. Shifting her weight so that his private area was free, her lip curled back in repulsion, "By all means, go ahead"

"Thanks" he grunted, as he did his business.

Kagome just shut her eyes shut as she waited for it to be over. She could feel every movement of his muscles in his well-defined legs. Even the sudden jolt of Little InuYasha. Yes, she had felt it. And she was mortified. Trying not to squeak every time, InuYasha sped over a speed bump, or did a hairpin turn causing her weight to shift towards him.

"Look, just get us…" Kagome didn't know where they were going. She sure as hell wasn't going to stay at InuYasha's, and she didn't want to be waiting for a taxi this late at night…

"Shippo!" she cried as she smacked her forehead.

Kagome's outburst caused InuYasha to jerk and made the car do another dangerous swerve.

"The fuck?!" he yelled.

"InuYasha, I need you to drop me off somewhere" Kagome said turning on InuYasha's lap to face him.

"Hells no" InuYasha said blatantly, "I'm not a damn taxi service"

"Look, it's nearby. And the sooner I get there, the sooner I get off your lap" Kagome blushed when she said this. And so that little 'its nearby part' was a lie. What InuYasha didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"So please?" Kagome poked out her lower lip, with eyes watering and hopeful.

InuYasha looked at her pleading face and groaned, "Dammit…" he muttered.

"Fine" he said grumpily, "But I'm not doing this again," he warned.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa!" InuYasha just barely missed being run over by an 18-wheeler, the truck barreled on by, blasting it's angry horn as InuYasha passed. "Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelled, "You're gonna get me killed!"

"Sorry" Kagome said meekly with a smile.

The car settled down once again, Kagome sat contentedly on InuYasha's lap, while he remained uncharacteristically silent. Kagome peered curiously at him, and then looked at Kikyo, who had been quiet the whole ride.

The courteous side of Kagome that her mother had raised wanted to at least politely inquire about Kikyo. The usual questions, asked when making polite small talk.

But the evil side of Kagome, that she had developed though years of being with the music and entertainment industry, said to ignore her. _'Like you have anything nice to say that bitch' _her mind nicely added, _'Besides, she probably wouldn't know a civil conversation if it bit her in her collagen induced ass'_

Kagome looked at Kikyo once again, the model was now staring blankly out in the window, and looked like she had no interest in speaking at all.

'_Well that settles that question' _Kagome thought decisively. _'Now to go and get Shippo'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I actually have nothing to say this time. I think my lazy ass has actually gotten lazier. For the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to update any of my stories. Oh! Well I sort of did. I've been working on a new story, I've written the first two chapters already—and they're pretty long (for me at least), so I spent a lot of creative thoughts on that story. It didn't leave a lot for me to work with on this. And I also worked on my Fruits Basket story, but was having a little trouble with the characters, (the Akito in my head is SUCH a bitch!). Ohs well. Please forgive me for updating so late and review please!


	16. Because InuYasha can't stop being a jerk

Putrid fumes from the sewers were wafting up from the dirty city streets, and Kagome's nose crinkled in disagreement. She hastily avoided a puddle of unmentionables in the dark street by dodging to the left towards an old cracked brick wall stood.

Glancing at the wall she saw the dim hues of spray paint. Crude and especially unsavory characters were out and about on the streets at this hour. A dim streetlight sputtered before dying out and leaving only the faint lights of a barely managing 7 Eleven store. A lone prostitute sauntered up and down the dead street, displaying her wares for any game customers.

Kagome clutched her purse tighter as she tried to inconspicuously to shove her cell phone deeper into her pockets.

What had possessed her to leave the safe…her mind reminded her of the surly celebrity in the cars' driver seat—well _relatively _safe confines of the car, and to be wondering out and about in a less than assuring neighborhood.

'_This is what Sota gets for trying to live on his own on a teachers salary' _Kagome thought with a growl at her little brothers stubbornness. _'Cause he wanted to be _'independent'_'_ she mocked in her head. With a mental shake of her head at the silly things people do in their youths, Kagome remembered when she went through the same thing. She was young, she was bored, and was craving independence from her sheltered and normal life. _'What I wouldn't give…'_ she thought regretfully.

"Hey sweet thang" a raspy voice said, "You up fo' a good time?"

Kagome was abruptly shaken out of her thoughts and saw an extremely upsettling sight. The voice was masculine, but the body…

The body had a pair of plump breasts that sat unnaturally high on its chest, brightly colored curls were arranged highly on the head, as ostentatious jewelry dripped from the scantily clothed form.

Kagome tried to ignore the little bulge she noticed in the miniskirt that was no wider than her belt.

"Um…no thank you" Kagome stuttered, as she timidly walked by the figure that had spoke to her, head down and praying that her feet could walk faster.

"Mmm hmm, well you know where I'm at suga'" and the…'person' gave a knowing wink, flitting large glittery false eye lashes towards Kagome, while blowing a kiss with large lips, emphasized by bright magenta lipstick.

As Kagome cowered by, she gave an unsure glance back at the person who had made the generous offer. Her eyes took in the strikingly exotic—if not beautiful—face, and then drifted downwards. She immediately cut her gaze short when she saw the Adams Apple (Um…was that supposed to be capitalized???), and walked away even faster.

**XXXXX**

"Where the fuck is Kagome?!" InuYasha twisted impatiently in his seat, and testing the confines of his seat belt as he strained to look behind him to see if Kagome was approaching.

Searcing in vain, he plopped back into his cushioned seat and pouted. The urge to break something was incredible as he fought the frustration of her absence. "Stubborn wench" he muttered.

Why he was still here, he couldn't answer—at least, not honestly. She had assured him that she would be alright, and InuYasha had no reason to doubt her. She was a tough woman, he had seen it (he had felt it), so why was he still sitting there on the dingy street with lights and engine cut?

He let out a low growl, as he refused to let his mind ponder the question.

…

Was he possibly feeling…guilty? The scene from earlier replayed in his mind without his knowing it. He flinched as he saw her angry face in his mind…

"_Can you stop being a jerk for a __**second**__???" Kagome yelled with exasperation. _

"_Well if you don't like it, why don't you get the hell out?!" InuYasha barked back (ew, forgive the pun) and the car skid to a squealing halt. For a moment, Kagome was distracted from her anger and was thankful that they hadn't stopped in the middle of a street. _

"_I sure as hell ain't stopping you" InuYasha yelled angrily as he violently swung open the car door. _

"_Fine!" Kagome yelled, absolutely livid with fury. She awkwardly angled herself off of InuYasha's lap and onto the uneven asphalt of wherever they were. In her fury, she pushed the car door back even further, making it bounce back dangerously close to the hinges limits, "I'm going!"she yelled. _

"_Don't let me hold you up!" InuYasha said, as he got out of the car, and held out the car door, his arm extended mockingly. _

_Instead of replying, words or rude gesture otherwise, she leveled InuYasha with a glare, and immediately stomped off. _

"_Don't bother waiting for me!" Kagome yelled sarcastically. The thought that that arrogant pig would do something for someone else—__**consider**__ someone other than himself—was laughable. A bitter laugh burned in her throat, causing her to scowl. _

"_As if I __**would**__!" InuYasha shouted back as he was lowering himself back into the car seat. _

"_Fine!" Kagome yelled again with her back turned away from him, frustrated hands flew up over her head as she stomped away. _

_InuYasha mercilessly slammed the car door shut, and revved the car to life angrily. The engine roared, and the headlights flashed on with relentless intensity on Kagome's back. The bright yellowish lights, lighting Kagome's path from behind her. _

**XXXXX**

It had been at least 20 minutes since then, and Kagome still had not returned.

The car had been dead almost immediately since she had left. InuYasha decided in a moment of graciousness, that if she came back, he'd drop her off at a nearby gas station instead.

Yet, Kagome was still gone, and he was still here. His pride screamed that there was something wrong with his scenario, that by staying, he was letting that wench win. But something else fought it and blocked out the nagging from his pride, causing InuYasha to frown. Why should _he_ be in such inner turmoil? Why should _he _have second thoughts about that stupid woman's actions?

Unknowningly scowling, InuYasha roared the car back into life. 'Why should I stay?' he asked himself, 'Why should I care?'.

But somehow, InuYasha couldn't bring himself to press the accelerator and shoot like a bat out of hell, from wherever her was. The hand, which never left the key in the ignition, slowly tightened its grip, ready to act whenever its master finally came to a decision.

InuYasha was thoughtful, as his mouth tightened with displeasure. 'Fine' he thought to himself, giving in to whatever had passed in his mind. And giving the car a last revving. InuYasha sped off down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um…hi…I know it's been a while but…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I know I'm a bad person!! Terrible! I don't deserve to use fanfiction! But with um…school, and the holidays (family came down…what a nightmare), I've been jam-packed with things to do!!! Well…there were those bouts of laziness—but that's not important! Hehe…Oh wells. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was strange to how I got to (finally) writing this chapter. My dad was being a sourpuss and was hogging the TV so I couldn't play my video games, so I thought 'Hey! Since I can't play video games, why don't I write the 16th chapter for Rockstar! Yeah!' and amazingly I did it! In like…two hours! Whoa! Lol. Well please reviewsies!!! Toodles!


	17. Hell Hath Know No Fury Like a Woman

InuYasha was driving recklessly (as usual) through the streets

InuYasha was driving recklessly (as usual) through the streets. Fortunately, it was very early in the morning so only the very determined, very stupid, or very drunk, were out at this hour.

He was leaned back in the ridiculously plush driver's seat, driving one-handedly, and muttering angry mutterings. His laid back appearance was in great contrast to the extremely cross look on his face, and it looked like his glower was going to be permanently etched onto his handsome face.

"I know there was a gas station somewhere around here…" he uttered to himself, his golden eyes continued to scan the streets as he sped down them.

InuYasha's other hand (the one that wasn't being used for driving) twitched with frustration. His fingers began to loudly tap indiscriminate rhythms on the arm rest.

"Do you mind?" Kikyo snapped irritably.

InuYasha jumped slightly and gave a sort of dazed glance at her, "Oh, sorry babe" he said robotically.

'Ridiculous!' he thought 'I wouldn't forget my own girlfriend was in the car with me just because of that bitch' he thought with an incredulous huff. Another part of him thought 'Jeez, denial much?'

"Ugh" InuYasha said in annoyance to his own traitorous thoughts. In desperation of a distraction, InuYasha flipped on the radio.

_I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen,_

_She left before I had the chance to say_

_Oh_

_The words that would mend the things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late, she's gone away_

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_

_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight—_

InuYasha muttered something unintelligible before impatiently changing the station.

"Sappy crap" he mumbled. (Btw, just saying that I love Maroon 5, so all you fans out there, don't eat me, that was for the sake of the story)

His hand finally settled on a station with a little guitar riff and drums, something easy to ignore. At first InuYasha didn't pay attention, he could hear the lyrics but wasn't really _hearing _them. When the song got to the chorus, that's when InuYasha was shaken out of his reverie enough to understand what was being said.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately—_

'Goddammit!' he yelled angrily in his mind, as his hand now angrily turned the radio off. He blankly stared at the window, looking at every thing that he passed as he tried to fill his mind with thoughts of other things.

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do…_

His traitorous thoughts once again went back to a vivid image of her sparkling brown eyes. Her raven black hair was splayed across her shoulders as her head swiveled to throw him a dashing smile. The image replayed in his mind in slow-motion, and it seemed as though the stars had been brought down to earth by her very smile.

'Whoa!' he thought to himself, 'I did _not_ just think that!' inwardly InuYasha was terrified at what he just imagined, 'Not shojo sparkles!…' he thought gasping with horror (inwardly of course).

Now that the radio was off, there was a heavy silence in the small sports car.

InuYasha looked nervously from side to side, stealing a side glance at Kikyo, who looked as calm as ever.

"Um, babe?" InuYasha said with reluctance to speak.

Kikyo looked at him with little interest, "Yes?"

"Um..." InuYasha's gaze faltered as stared out at the road, refusing to meet her eyes, "There's…something I gotta take care of babe, I'm real sorry" the ears atop his head drooped.

There was an icy silence on Kikyo's part.

"Don't tell me…" she regarded InuYasha with a look of disgust.

A look of confusion crossed InuYasha's face, "What are you talking about…?"

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

"Wha—?! No!" InuYasha cried turning red in the face, "Do you really have that little faith in me!" he yelled.

"What other reason do you give me TO believe you?" Kikyo yelled back, "You didn't ask _me_ if I wanted to sit on your lap!"

A looking of irritation crossed InuYasha's face, "I was busy running from a fuckin' MOB, okay?! I apologize for not taking the time to put my life in danger to ask if _you_ would rather sit on my lap!"

"You'd never put your life in danger for me!" Kikyo yelled, "If there was an arrow coming towards me, you'd push me down and run!"

InuYasha blushed even harder as he stammered, "I...I would _not_!"

"You know you would. Admit it, you're a selfish, conceited jerk! And you—"

"Oh, _I'm_ conceited are we?" InuYasha interrupted, starting a rant of his own, "Look at you! If I were being held for ransom, when they call you'd just say 'wrong number' and never think about me again!"

This time Kikyo blushed "Well at least I would answer the _phone_!" she said crossing her arms.

InuYasha just stared at her with incredulous.

"I knew you would be like this" Kikyo said in a matter of fact way, "When I first met you"

InuYasha crossed one arm, and settled in for the challenge, "And pray tell, what tipped you off?"

Kikyo was now looking in the overhead mirror checking her make-up, "We were shopping together once, it was awhile ago" she asked, still not looking at InuYasha, "We stopped by a hair salon, and I swear, you were worse than a kid in the candy store, and my mother told me," Kikyo got an even haughtier look as she began to quote the woman that spawned her, " 'Never trust a man that uses more hair gel than you', and she couldn't have been more right, in fact…"

"I…I do _not_" he huffed indignantly.

"Oh yes you do!" Kikyo stubbornly insisted, she gave InuYasha a glare, before quickly turning away with an exaggerated look of despair on her face, "I _knew_ I should have married that duke, _he_ would appreciate me for the catch I am" Kikyo snuck a sly glance at InuYasha to see his reaction. She was unpleasantly surprised to instead of seeing him groveling at her feet, and begging forgiveness—like usual—to see his expression hardened and his eyes dark in deep contemplation.

"In…InuYasha…?" Kikyo said nervously, "sweetie, you know I'm just teasing" she attempted to through him a sultry look, but it was quickly shot down by the empty look he shot her.

Kikyo gulped, '_Okay, never show fear' _she told herself, _'Men are like dogs, they can sense your fear'_

"InuYasha" she spoke with faked bravery, "I think we should—"

"I think we should stop seeing each other, Kikyo"

There was a moment of silence—like the quiet before a bad storm.

Kikyo just sat in the car seat, shaking, and silent. "You can't be serious!..." she cried weakly.

"Kikyo…" his voice deadly with quiet, "we've both known this day was coming for a long time"

'_Too long…' _he thought with a shake of his head, _'Too long have we tried to hang onto something that was over a long time ago'_. And their argument proved it, it was over between them. Maybe there _was_ a time when they were once genuinely in love with each other, but it was done now, and InuYasha didn't think that their relationship could be salvaged. Like a sinking ship, all one can do is try to grab on to something that floats, and pray to keep their head above water long enough to reach land. Any thing left behind would perish, and wouldn't be saved.

There relationship had reached its peak, and since then, their attraction to each other was forced and burned out. They stayed together out of habit, simply because it was easy to do.

"I'm sorry" InuYasha said simply, hanging his head with regret.

"No!" Kikyo shrieked in the confines of the car, making InuYasha wince with pain, "You aren't doing this—_WE _aren't doing this!" she furiously grappled with the seatbelt, wrenching it off so that she could turn to face InuYasha in all her ferocity. "You love me!" she cried passionately, grabbing his arm and tugging on it as if it were her lifeline, "You love me" she said with a sob, desperately trying to gaze into InuYasha's golden eyes.

InuYasha avoided her gaze.

"I did"

XXXXX

Kagome had gotten through the worst part of the neighborhood mainly unscathed, unlike her shoes. Kagome sighed as she glanced down at her favorite pair of comfy sneakers. She had kicked over so many half-empty beer cans that her shoes were now soaked in beer to the point of no return, this was worse than Calle Ocho (Heh, lolol, all the Floridians get what I mean xD)!

'_Why the hell do people just throw almost full cans of beer on floor?!_'not only were they knowingly polluting but…_'What a waste of beer!' _Kagome thought in major irritation, thinking of which, Kagome would've killed for a beer at the moment. With a dry afterthought Kagome smirked, considering the state she was in, she might actually _kill_ for a beer.

'_What a lame reason to go to jail for'_, Kagome thought, if she was gonna go out, she was gonna go _all_ out. If she was going to get arrested for killing someone for someone, might as well go on a rampage. _'Hmm…definitely should use crowbars'_ Kagome contemplated, _'Maybe I should just go after alcoholics? Then I can at least say I had a cause. It might look better when I'm on trial…but I'm sure a lot of people might not_ _like that…oh, and .they may be a teensy bit mad I killed their loved ones…Damn…' _she looked thoughtful for a moment_ 'I wonder…I just hope they let me eat kinda. It would majorly suck without having a Twix or something. Mom…McDonalds' fries' _she mentally drooled at the thought

While Kagome continued to weigh the pros and cons of wearing a suit or already show up in the orange jumper—she knew she was going to jail—(which one would make her look _less_ like psycho mass murder?) she crossed a dead street into another section of a dying residential area.

Where was she? Where was she going? And why the _hell _had she come this way?

Kagome had no freaking idea, and she found that the longer she didn't ponder on those questions, the longer she could preserve the little bit of what was left of her sanity.

Thinking about her _lack _of which, Kagome began to wonder about the biggest asshole on the planet, and how InuYasha was a bigger asshole then _that_.

"The jerk" Kagome thought sulking as she strolled quite comfortably through the dingy neighborhood. She pictured him and that snooty bitch laughing it up over her predicament. (Picture the evil girlfriend '_Ho ho ho'_ with the fingers under her chin. That is _so_ hard to describe )

But how could she blame them? Her life _was_ a riot. A total laugh-fest for those who happened to observe Kagome and the impossible predicaments she got herself into. Ever since middle school, Kagome was the girl that made everybody feel better about themselves—not because she talked to them—but because they were so thankful that they weren't her. And it wasn't because she wasn't a nice person, after thinking about the requirements to be a good human being, Kagome found herself to be a pretty decent person…just with an unbelievable klutz record, with a streak of luck so bad that it was said that Kami had handpicked her for its amusement.

Oh yes, she just knew InuYasha and his fake girlfriend were having a great time somewhere, probably in a five-star restaurant (complaining of course, and) poking fun of her joke of a life over meals that cost more than her phone bill.

"Bastard…"

XXXXX

"Bastard!" Kikyo was in an uproar. Dirty tears were streaming down her porcelain skin, leaving trails of mascara and eyeliner trailing down her face.

InuYasha didn't say anything, he just snapped his cell phone shut, "The cab should be here a couple moments" he said.

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but after a thought, closed her mouth. A look of composure now settled on her countenance, and turned in her seat staring straight out at the road ahead of her. A few more tears escaped, and did their graceful face dance down the side of her face, but she made no movement to wipe them away.

InuYasha gave a worried glance towards Kikyo, she was suddenly silent, and he couldn't read her emotions.

"…Kikyo?..." InuYasha asked cautiously.

Kikyo was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"Okay InuYasha," she said curtly with icy coolness, "Fine, you'll get what you want, but" she paused to steady her shaking voice, "you're going to regret that you _ever_ left me"

Her voice had no inflection, and her voice gave no hint to what she was feeling or planning.

"Kikyo…" was all he could say in an apologetic tone.

"Stop the car" she said quietly but firmly.

"What?" InuYasha looked at her in confusion; they were in the middle of a four-way intersection. "You want me to stop the car?"

Kikyo gave him a sharp look, but with no other emotion visible but impassiveness on her face. "That's what I _said_ isn't it? Did I stutter?"

InuYasha was taken aback by her coldness, but could do nothing but sigh. He brought this on, so he could understand her anger—and maybe hatred— towards him. Turning his attention back to the road, he stared at the sluggishly pulsating streets blank trying to push down his conflicting feelings.

While (still) speeding down the street, InuYasha saw the ebbing glow of a 7 Eleven.

"There it is!" he said aloud as he was turning a corner, and without a hitch, InuYasha spun into a U-turn—cutting a driver off—ran a red light, and crossed three lanes of traffic until skidding to a stop when he reached a gas station.

Almost as soon as the tires had stopped squealing, Kikyo had already opened the door and was stepping out, her designer stilettos looking extremely out of place on the cracked and stained asphalt.

"Kikyo" InuYasha called out, "I'm sorry, look, I never meant for—"

Kikyo had slammed the door shut, cutting InuYasha off and whatever useless apologies he was spouting. He was full of them, and she'd heard them all before.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled, now stepping out of his car, "Kikyo! Please, jus—"

"I think you should go now" she said frigidly, her gaze holding no love for InuYasha.

He opened his mouth to argue, _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' _he recalled, and wisely decided to—at the moment—admit defeat.

"Ok Kikyo" InuYasha said with a resigning sigh, "but at least let me say this: I didn't end this for her, I don't even like her" he knew Kikyo would know who he was talking abut, "I…I don't know how I feel or why but…" InuYasha was confused, and couldn't find the right words to say, especially because it felt that _any_ words he said were the wrong ones. Instead of digging himself a deeper grave with his words, InuYasha decided to retreat into his car.

"I'm sorry" he said in complete sincerity, "I'm sorry"

And with a last glance at his newly ex-girlfriend, InuYasha sped off not knowing where he was going, but he getting there fast.

He couldn't sort out his feelings at all, so he was acting by the overriding feeling of guilt in his gut. He'd left behind two women tonight, and there was something he could do about one of them. He ignored the gnawing questions his pride pushed on him, 'Why was he going after her? She wasn't anything special, she had no fondness for him and he for her', but ignored these questions, logic didn't apply right now, so InuYasha just kept on driving.

...

InuYasha had been driving aimlessly, and occasionally asking the random bystanders if they had seen her. He eventually became annoyed at having to keep repeating the description of her, not to mention the strange effects it had on him when he had to describe her, so InuYasha took it in his clawed hands to draw a picture resembling her.

'_Wait', _InuYasha thought suddenly, _'What the hell am I doing this for??' _InuYasha then pulled out his cell phone with a triumphant smirk on his face.

He held it to his ear, smirking in satisfaction at hearing it ringing. He was silently praising himself when he heard someone answer on the other side.

"Hey Bill" InuYasha said cheerfully, "I need a little favor…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gasp Wheeze Omg, I can't believe I did it! I broke my writing slump, and boy was I on a role—this only took me like, three days (I should get extra points for having to write six pages on my fucktarded laptop)!! This really wasn't supposed to be that long, but this chapter kinda spiraled out of control (Ugh, don't they always?). But wh00t! I did it! ((happily sits waiting for reviews to pour in))

Toodles

Btw—My other story, Scary Movies, yeah…um…idk what the deal is with that one, so don't plan on it being updated anytime soon (I can't believe it's been two years!) unless I can find a beta reader (Fruits Basket) who would accept me in all my retardedness hint hint


End file.
